Amicable Adversary
by Lady Kendra
Summary: Aang never left home and fufilled his duties as Avatar by stopping Fire Lord Souzin. 100 years later, Avatar Aang has passed away and the Cycle continues...in the Water Tribe. But the Fire Nation is up to no good. Can the new Avatar stop the Fire Nation?
1. The Alpha

AN: I've thought long and hard about this story, unsure whether it'd be something people would want to read, but then I said, the hell with it, I'm going to write it anyway.

In this story, Aang never ran away from home and got caught in that storm in which he suspended himself in that block of ice. He went on to become a powerful Avatar and stopped Souzin from utilizing the comet to gain advantage and start a war. So, he lived a long life, doing his Avatar deeds, and dies at the age of 98.

The Avatar cycle continues onward, the next Avatar being a Water Tribe girl…and here's where our story begins. Enjoy, read, and a review would be most appreciated.

Amicable Adversary

HE WALKED DOWN the halls of ebony marble, nodding every so often at the guards and soldiers that would nod respectfully to him. He was dressed in his Nation's royal armor, the image of a perfect Prince. His hair was tied back neatly into a long ponytail, a fire emblem in his hair. He felt more prepared than he ever had to accept the destiny his father would lay out for him on this day.

He'd waited for seventeen long years; had prepared for them in every way imaginable. He'd spent countless hours training and mastering the art of Firebending. He'd toiled relentlessly over books and maps, learning everything a son of the Fire Nation needed to know. He'd formed a friendship with the daughter of a noble, and had begun courting her with their father's approval.

He'd sat in on many meeting of the Nation, listening intently to his father's words and those of the generals around him as they continuously planned and executed plans to take control of various areas of the Earth Kingdom. He fully approved of his father's plans of spreading the wealth and prosperity of the fire Nation to the four corners of the globe, as their ancestor Fire Lord Souzin had once attempted to do.

And now, today, this glorious day, he would know for certain if all of his efforts would be rewarded. He entered the war council room, the everlasting flames casting his in a red glow. He walked boldly up to his father, who sat straight and rigid behind his wall of fire. He bowed, falling to his knees gracefully, his forehead pressed to the ground before him.

"Fire Lord Ozai, I, your loyal son Zuko, have come as you called me." He announced both boldly and reverently. He waited patiently for his father to speak, sweat of anticipation collecting on his brow.

"Rise, my loyal son, for I have much to speak with you." His father commanded, his voice strong as the crown upon his head. Zuko raised his head, but remained kneeling before his father, for he knew to stand would be a sign of disrespect. Again, he waited patiently for his father to speak.

"Today is the day of your destiny. For seventeen long years, I have trained you in the arts of battle, scholarly achievements, war; everything you've needed to know as a son and future Fire Lord of this great Nation." He father began, pride lacing in his voice.

Zuko trembled with pleasure. He felt the surge of success; he'd pleased his father.

"I have seen that you are worthy, my son. You are my true heir, and have instilled confidence in me that you, one day, will become a great Fire Lord." Ozai smiled warmly at his progeny. He stood, stepping down from his great throne, to stand before his son.

Zuko observed his father's motions, listening intently to everything his father said. But he could barely contain his own grin of satisfaction. He'd done well, everything he'd done had pleased his father, and now he would be rewarded.

"I want my crown to rest upon your topknot by your eighteenth birthday. You are more than ready. However, there are several tasks we must complete before then." Ozai informed his son.

Zuko blinked, his golden eyes regarding his father curiously. "What may those be, my Lord?" he inquired respectfully.

Ozai smirked menacingly. "My son, I'm sure you recall the incident involving Souzin's Comet one hundred years ago." He replied.

"Yes, I do, Father." Zuko nodded his head, shifting slightly. "Our great Nation was defeated by Avatar Aang, a mere child who stopped us from properly utilizing the Comet's power. Our ancestor, Fire Lord Souzin, received the most humiliating defeat in Fire Nation history and failed at launching the war that would have assured our Nation's hold over the other nations. Only in the past twenty five years have we begun to spread the influence of our Nation into others."

"Well, my son, Souzin's Comet is returning this summer." Ozai announced confidently. Sheer pleasure passed over his features, and Zuko allowed himself to express the same elation as his father.

"You are certain, Father?" he inquired dutifully. Such a chance seemed almost too fortunate to be true. Could the Comet really be returning, after over a hundred years? It would accelerate this war they'd begun to so tenuously build once more. Victory would be practically assured.

Ozai nodded, stroking his beard thoughtfully. "Yes, I have confirmed it from our best scholars, astrologers, Sages, and Seers." He chuckled, as if the assured victory of it all gave him great amusement. He walked to his son, placing his hand atop Zuko's head. "They have informed me that if you, my son, succeed in capturing the new Avatar and successfully rein the Comet, our victory over the other Nations will be absolutely certain."

Zuko's eyes widened, and he found that he was trembling from the gravity of it all. Not only would he become the new Fire Lord in a year's time, but he would be known throughout the world for capturing the new Avatar and for unleashing the greatest war in the history of the world. And he'd be successful because of the Comet that was coming in the summer. "You honor me, Father." he bowed deeply, his forehead touching the toe of his father's shoe.

"Stand my son." His father commanded. And Zuko did, his porcelain face matching his father's in both expression and structure. Ozai pressed his hands to his son's armored shoulders, squeezing them tightly. "You have pleased my immensely, and you'll be rewarded. All I ask of you is to organize an attack against the Water Tribes, for one of the two is harboring the new Avatar. He or she is too young to even have been informed of their destiny. This will be an easy task." His smile matched his son's.

Zuko nodded. "Yes, Father, thank you." He could barely contain his elation, and waiting until his father dismissed him before he could whoop and holler with joy. He then immediately ran off to inform his best friend, Honshi. They had an attack to plan. He could practically taste victory, sweet and abundant on his tongue.

"KATARA, YOU'RE NOT concentrating!" a whip of water shot out to smack her straight on her forehead, snapping her to attention. "What's the matter with you?" a harsh voice demanded, snapping her out of her reverie.

She bowed her head, clasping her hands in front of her remorsefully. "I'm so sorry Grandfather. I'll do my best to concentrate." She apologized solemnly. She raised her ocean blue eyes to regard her grandfather meekly; knowing full well that she could melt him like a sun could melt an iceberg.

His stern expression softened, as it always did when she gave him a pious look. He sighed heavily, walking over to touch her tanned cheek tenderly. "I know you're distracted. And as you should be, your brother's wedding is in a week!" He amended. Sometimes he took the art of Waterbending so seriously that he forgot his fifteen year old granddaughter was just that: a teenaged girl with many distractions in her life.

Katara's smiled happily. "I'm just so excited, Grandfather." She absolutely loved celebrations, and she was so happy for her brother's good fortunes. This was going to be a festive occasion, one that would be remembered for decades. How often did the grandson of the Master Bender of the Northern Water Tribe and the Princess of the Northern Water Tribe join together in a union? Hardly ever!

Her grandfather smiled as well. "I am as well, Katara. Sokka has grown before our very eyes, and now is to become the Chief of our Tribe. The Spirits of the Moon and Ocean couldn't have blessed us more." He voice reflected the elation he felt for his grandson's happiness.

Out of excitement and impulse Katara hugged her grandfather, squeezing him tightly. "Do you think some wonderful man will propose to me in a year?" she queried with a girlish giggle. The mere idea of being swept off of her feet by a handsome noble man made her feel flushed and weak.

Her grandfather's expression became slightly pensive, and his eyes seemed both rueful and proud. "I'm sure there will be many men asking for your hand. How could any man resist a beautiful, clever Waterbending Master such as yourself?" he finally replied, his grin fading slightly.

It was at times like these that Katara wondered if her grandfather knew something that she didn't. Each passing year, whenever she referred to her promising future, her family members would seem increasingly hesitant and reticent about any probable answers. It was almost aggravating, and she longed to demand answers from them, but whenever she even began to question it, they immediately dismissed her concerns.

She frowned softly, and before she could open her mouth to speak or question, her grandfather spoke. "Run along now, Katara. We're done practicing for our performance at Sokka's wedding for today." He gently nudged her, and she playfully nudged him back.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow to practice some more." She promised, pressing a tender kiss to his cheek. He returned with a kiss of his own and sent her on her way.

As Katara skipped off, Pakku watched her retreating form, and he sighed heavily. "Oh, Katara, my granddaughter, if only I could tell you of the path the fates have laid out for you…" he trailed off remorsefully. He watched her until she was only a blur in the distance, and resumed the only activity he truly excelled at; Waterbending.

ZUKO GAZED UPON the four people he'd assembled before him, waiting for them to stop joking and laughing. It was hard to hold his tongue, considering the news he was about to tell was life changing and altogether extremely exciting. He cleared his throat expectantly, and scowled when Ty Lee continued to do strange acrobatics to amuse their other friends.

He rolled his eyes, then took a huge breath, only to shout: "Will you just stop it for one moment? I have something important to tell you!"

Four bodies instantly froze, regarding him with fearful curiosity. "What is it, brother?" his sister, Azula, inquired sweetly. Her golden eyes regarded him with loving admiration, despite the fact that he'd just yelled at her and their companions.

Zuko calmed himself, collecting his thoughts. He'd have to inform them of, well, everything, perfectly. He opened his amber eyes, regarding his friends with a broad grin. "My father has notified me that he desires for me to take the throne in a year's time."

The group blinked at him, silent, before they all screamed and cheered loudly. He blushed to the roots of his hair, not expecting such an enthusiastic response. "Guys…" he stammered, unable to find the words to thank them for their jubilance.

His fiancée, Mai, rose from her chair to embrace him, her lips seeking his own. He allowed himself to enjoy the intimacy of her kiss, and he wrapped his arms around her. They soon parted so as to not make the others uncomfortable, and Zuko cleared his throat once more. "There's something else…" he trailed off, catching their attention immediately this time.

"What is it, Zuko?" his friend Honshi asked him, his gold eyes widened inquisitively. He had paused in his mini-celebration of waving his arms in the air, and actually looked rather ridiculous mid-pose. But that was Honshi, goofy and energetic.

Zuko smirked. "We're launching an attack on the Water Tribes to locate and capture their new Avatar." He announced boldly. He couldn't help but feel smug as his sister and friends all processed his words.

"Why?" Ty Lee questioned, unable to comprehend as to why they would need the Avatar. But then again, it hard for Ty Lee to comprehend many things. Acrobats were her forte, not intelligence.

"Does it involve the war?" Azula queried, an eyebrow arched skeptically. She crossed her arms, regarding her brother seriously.

Zuko nodded. "Souzin's Comet is coming this summer, and I will utilize it to ensure our victory in this war. Up until now, it has been only petty colonization. But after the Comet…" he trailed off, his point taken.

Mai smirked, leaning in closely to Zuko, her lips against his ear. "Not only will you be the Fire Lord, but you'll rule the rest of the world as well." She practically cooed. Her breath hot on his ear made him shudder, and think of other things he could be doing at the moment…

But, he digressed. "Azula, I want you to lead the Siege of the Southern Water Tribe. Take Mai and Ty Lee with you." His eyes roved to his good friend Honshi, and he nodded to him. "You'll be accompanying me to the Northern Water Tribe, Honshi." He informed his long time friend.

Honshi nodded. "Of course." But his amber eyes were fixed on Mai coolly, and Zuko briefly wondered why Honshi would gaze at Mai in such a way. He shrugged it off as something that could be dealt with later. He had an Avatar to track down and capture.

KATARA SMILED HAPPILY as she worked on the gift she was going to give her brother and his new wife as their wedding present. She held it up; admiring the handiwork of the blanket she'd spent the better part of the year knitting in secret. It had to be perfect, and she didn't want Sokka to accidentally come across it and have her surprise ruined. She'd simply worked too hard on it to have it squandered.

She brushed her fingers over the looped yarns, admiring the vibrant whites and blues of the fabric. It would be the perfect blanket for them to swaddle their first child in. She hoped that they would like it, and that it could represent the new life they would be creating together.

"Katara, Hita is here to see you!" her mother called from downstairs. Katara blinked and hurriedly stashed her creation away; not even Hita knew about it yet. She rushed downstairs to greet her good friend, blinking in surprise when she noticed a betrothal necklace on her friend's neck.

"Hita! What is this?" she gasped in surprise. She hadn't expected such a visit from her friend, let alone a betrothal necklace upon her slim neck.

Her friend, who had recently turned sixteen, blushed in embarrassment. "Oh, Katara, the most wonderful thing! Hahn has proposed to me!" she squealed with excitement, and Katara found herself squealing along with her best friend.

"This is wonderful! He's quite a catch." Katara teased, nudging her friend. Her mother, who had been watching, smiled reminiscently. The two girls squealed again, jumping about the ornate sitting room together.

"What's all of this racket?" Sokka demanded, storming down the stairs to inspect the cause of all of the commotion. Right behind him was his close friend, Kuval. Katara blinked and gazed at Kuval and her elder brother who was going to be her Chief in less than a week.

"Hita's getting married to Hahn, Sokka!" she announced jubilantly. She pulled Hita into a tight hug, laughing heartily at her friend's good fortune. It seemed that everyone's lives were accelerating into something altogether new and exciting.

Sokka and Kuval both blinked, glancing at one another before grinning broadly. "Congratulations!" Kuval cried as Sokka gathered Hita in his arms, spinning her around playfully. Hita could only laugh, unable to give any thanks, as Katara's brother swung her around.

"Now Sokka, you mustn't break her before she gets married!" their mother scolded teasingly. She too shared the mirth, for she had known Hita since she'd been born. Sokka only laughed, tossing Hita to Kuval, who barely caught her because he was laughing so hard.

Hita shrieked, giggling in Kuval's arms as Katara threw herself into her brother's arms. "Sokka, don't break her!" she playfully gave her brother a bop on the head, wrestling him to the ground.

"I won't, I won't!" he protested, laughing as his sister swatted at him. He pulled her into a hug. "Now we'd better marry you off so I can be rid of you!" he joked, nuzzling her cheek affectionately.

Their mother, who had been laughing up until now, stopped suddenly and busied herself with tidying the room, which was completely unnecessary since they had maids to do it. She could hardly bear the truth that had been eating away at her for fifteen years.

"Mother, what's wrong?" Sokka inquired. He gazed at his mother, concerned at her sudden change of behavior. He'd always suspected his parents knew something he and Katara didn't, but he'd never bothered to ask, knowing his questions would go unanswered.

She pressed a hand to her forehead. "Oh, nothing, the excitement just got to me. I feel faint." She sat down on their lavish furniture, as if to demonstrate her words. She grimaced, looking pained.

"Are you going to be alright?" Katara asked, following her brother's lead by joining their mother's side. She grabbed her mother's hand, patting them comfortingly.

Their mother blinked back her tears and nodded her head. "Don't be silly. I'm fine! Besides, I can't get sick now. Sokka's wedding is only in a few days." She protested, waving a hand carelessly.

Sokka and Katara glanced at one another uncertainly, but nodded their heads. "Alright…but I'm watching you." Sokka half-threatened. Their mother could only smile weakly before she pulled herself up and left the room, mumbling something vague about checking on the wedding plans.

"Well," Katara trailed off, turning to Hita, "Now you've got a wedding to plan." Hita nodded with a smile.

"But you're marrying Hahn?" Sokka reiterated. He scowled softly, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. Hita nodded in confirmation, and Kuval blinked as Sokka winced. "Hita! He's totally the wrong guy for you! Marry me instead!"

Hita rolled her eyes. "Idiot, you're marrying Yue!" she retorted to his crazy suggestions. She blinked as Sokka grabbed her shoulders, and he began to squabble with her about how Hahn had a vendetta with Sokka, a rivalry that would last for all time, and how Hahn was sometimes a jerk.

Kuval and Katara sweat dropped, turning to one another. "Do you think he'll make her cry?" Kuval inquired exasperatedly. He glanced back at Hita, who was holding her own against Sokka's annoying arguments.

"Hardly. Hita's no wimp. But I can't believe she's getting married…" Katara sighed wistfully, wishing a handsome man would sweep her off of her feet as well. She blinked as Kuval's expression suddenly became very serious. "Kuval, what is it?" she implored gently.

"Is there some man that's asked for your hand?" Kuval asked seriously. Katara could sense a hint of jealousy, and wondered if maybe Kuval liked her more than just friend or his friend's kid sister. His eyes, a deep blue like the ocean, pierced through her.

"Not that I know off," she replied, "But who knows?" she laughed gently, patting Kuval on the shoulder. Funny, he seemed so tall and strong, his shoulders broad, his face handsome. Was he really only sixteen? She'd known him her whole life, and just now he'd suddenly become a man…

The squabbling between Hita and Sokka had ceased, and Hita was suddenly dragging her up the stairs. "The nerve of your brother!" she huffed irritated. Kuval's form disappeared as her friend, and she wondered if maybe Kuval was planning to ask her parents for her hand.

She blushed to the roots of her hair, for she'd known him her whole life. He'd been like a second big brother to her, looking out for her safety at all times. To imagine his strong arms wrapping around her, his soft lips upon hers…she giggled at the thought. "Oh, Kuval, we mustn't!" she batted at Hita, who stared at her as if she'd grown a second head.

"What's this?" she queried. Katara blinked and laughed.

"Nothing, nothing. C'mon, I want to show you the wedding present I'm making for Sokka and Yue." Hita agreed and the two girls scampered to her lavish room eagerly. And little did Katara know, but this day would be one of the last happy memories she'd hold in her heart.

ZUKO SMIRKED WITH pleasure, for when he exhaled, he could see his breath in a puff of cloud. The cold of the wind hit his face like a thousand tiny needles, and he'd had to don under armor of woven thick koala-sheep wool. Good, that meant that his ships were nearing to North Pole.

Honshi stood beside him, observing the vast ocean the glowed under the light of the waxing moon. Zuko regarded his friend thoughtfully. "You seem quiet. What's wrong?" he implored softly.

Honshi blinked, turning to face his life long friend. "Nothing, really." He protested softly, smiling lightheartedly. His smile faded as Zuko scowled darkly at him.

"If you want to lie to me, that's fine. But don't make it so obvious." Zuko snorted derisively, crossing his arms formidably. He thought Honshi knew better than that. He'd known Honshi his whole life, and he knew when he was upset, when he was lying, when he was holding back a secret. He simply just knew Honshi as well as he knew himself.

"Look, Zuko, it's something that can be addressed after this Siege is done with." Honshi said softly, looking back to the vast ocean. His golden eyes glimmered with something akin to hurt.

Zuko scowled, walking over to his friend, grabbing him by his shoulders roughly. "Tell me right now. You're like a brother to me, and brothers harbor no secrets away form one another." He growled softly, his amber eyes narrowed to deathly slits.

Honshi blinked and laughed softly, raising his hands to rest on Zuko's. "The truth is…I'm in love with you." He murmured softly, pressing a chaste kiss to Zuko's lips. He jumped, dodging the strike Zuko lashed out at him.

"You idiot!" Zuko shrieked, wiping his lips spastically as he chased after his hysterically laughing friend. "See if I ever ask about your feelings again!" he howled. He tackled Honshi, dragging him to the ground. The boys wrestled for a few moments before they were breathless.

"Sorry Zuko, I couldn't resist. Your face was too serious." Honshi laughed, patting his winded friend on the shoulder. Zuko merely scowled, doing his best to catch his breath. Honshi pulled his friend to his feet, patting him on the back. "Truth is, I was thinking about a girl that I like back home."

Zuko blinked. "Who? I never knew that you liked a girl!" he was almost mad at Honshi for not telling him about it sooner. He wondered who it was, and why Honshi had never told him.

Honshi's porcelain face flushed pink as he twiddled his fingers. "Well…I have my duties to protect you first, Zuko. I couldn't just run around courting some girl." This time Honshi couldn't dodge one of Zuko's strikes, and cheek smarted. He raised a hand to cover his bruised cheek. "What the hell was that for? I didn't kiss you again!" he yelled.

Zuko rolled his eyes. "You're my best friend, not my bodyguard. If there's a girl you like, it's your duty first to tell me who she is, and second to start courting her." He replied bitterly. He gazed at his friend, a small frown furrowing his brows.

Honshi blinked and laughed. "Sorry. Forgive me?" he clapped his hands together, bowing reverently. Zuko fought the urge to kick him in the head and merely nodded with a small noise of affirmation. Honshi grinned. "Well…the girl I like is…Ty Lee." He blinked in surprise as Zuko fell over, twitching. He knelt beside him, checking his pulse. "Zuko? You okay?"

Zuko groaned softly. "Why Ty Lee? You and her are so goofy your offspring won't stand a chance!" he grasped Honshi's shoulders. "You mustn't do this thing!" he cried out, as if he were mortally wounded.

Honshi laughed and patted Zuko on the head sympathetically. "There, there Zuko." He sat down on the deck of their ship, looking thoughtful. "I guess I like Ty Lee because she's very genuine. Her heart is true, and she's always positive. I love her smile." Honshi blushed slightly as he listed all of the qualities he admired about Ty Lee.

Zuko pushed himself into sitting position as well, listening intently to his friend's words. "Well…she is a good girl from noble blood. If you want to court her, I'll back you one hundred percent." He ruffled Honshi's hair affectionately.

Honshi beamed. "Really? You mean it?" he tackled Zuko, engulfing him in a hug.

Zuko laughed. "Yeah, of course. But get off of me, before the guards really do think you're in love with me!" the two boys scrambled to their feet, shoving and pushing one another playfully.

As they straightened their rumpled clothing and armor out, they raised their heads to regard the vast ocean once more before retiring for bed. And they collectively gasped, for in the horizon, the impenetrable wall of the Northern Water Tribe loomed in sight.

Zuko couldn't help but share a smirk with Honshi.


	2. The Attack

AN: As I read over the first chapter, I realized that our beloved ATLA characters may seem a little out of character, but you, and I, have to realize that it is because they've grown up during peaceful times. There's been no war, only small colonies being produced by the Fire Nation, so everyone has the leisure to pursue the lives they desire.

Obviously, Sokka and Katara's parents are both alive and well, living in the Northern Water Tribe. Kanna, their Gran-Gran, never left the Northern Water Tribe, and instead stayed and married Pakku. So, now Katara is related to her old sensei! Exciting, right? And Sokka gets to be with Yue from the get go. Ah, so romantic.

As for Zuko, he's grown up being the perfect son for Ozai, since he's never had to deal with the serious, for-real war that our real Zuko had to deal with. Azula likes her brother in this particular universe I've created, and she's well aware of what a good ruler he'd become. As to what Ursa's doing and where she is, I won't say. Just read and enjoy!

Amicable Adversary

THE EXCITEMENT WAS thick in the air and many voices chattered happily as people gathered to witness the wedding ceremony. Hundreds of seats were Bended out of ice and the decorations glittered in the light of the full moon. Katara felt giddy as the musical procession began, and Yue was guided down the altar by her father, Chief Arnook. Her robes were lavish, dyed in the deepest, richest shade of blue, and were lined by snow white arctic fox-ferret fur.

Katara's gaze roved to her brother, who was also dressed in matching robes of royal blue. He looked so handsome; his ocean blue eyes alight with joy and anticipation. As Chief Arnook placed Yue's hands in his, Katara saw her brother's eyes mist over with tears. She smiled, for she knew Sokka had been dreaming of this moment for the past year and a half.

Yue's eyes also shined with tears, and they clasped one another's hands tightly. "I love you." She whispered softly as their priest began to speak the wedding rites. Her blue eyes studied her love's face, hoping to seal this moment in her memories for the rest of her life.

"I love you, Yue." Sokka stepped ever so closer to her, his forehead touching hers. They shared a smile, their fingers interlaced, and Katara could only sigh wistfully at their unabashed love. Kuval, who sat beside her, took her hand gently in his. She blushed, gazing questioningly at her brother's best friend. He pressed a finger to her lips to quiet any questions, and they turned their attention back to the ceremony.

It concluded, as the ceremony was brief and to the point, and Sokka was crowned the new Prince of the Northern Water Tribe. He would be expected the take the throne once he and Yue bore their first child; an heir to secure their lineage. Katara secretly hoped it would be soon; she longed to have a niece or nephew to coddle and spoil.

Once the ceremony and the crowning concluded, the reception began. Katara joined her grandfather and his other star pupils to start off the reception with a Waterbending show. She and Kuval shared a small smile as they jumped into their positions. She wondered what his intentions were, since he'd held her hand throughout Sokka's entire wedding ceremony. Her parents had even noticed, though they hadn't said a thing.

The music started, bright and lively and Katara felt her heart sing as she and the others in her group manipulated the water to do various tricks and feats. Waterbending was something she'd always enjoyed, and an activity she shared exclusively with her mother and grandfather. This was her passion, her life, and she couldn't remember a day that had gone by where she hadn't Waterbended.

Suddenly, without warning, a giant flaming ball of…something…flew into the face of the royal palace. People screamed, and the music stopped, and more flaming balls flew into the haven of their Tribe. Katara shrieked as someone pushed her out of the way of an incoming flame-ball. It was Kuval, his body protectively weighing over hers. "Katara, are you alright?" he asked, panicked.

Katara blinked, dazed by the sudden attack that was being launched on them. It was so unexpected…just moments ago she was performing in honor of her brother's wedding! What was happening?! "I'm okay." She replied tearfully, fear overwhelming her.

Kuval helped her to her feet and hugged her to his chest protectively. "It's the Fire Nation…they're attacking!" he exclaimed as he faced the horizon. The full moon shone light on the hundreds of bleak Fire Nation ships sailing towards their Tribe. The bile rose in his throat as he regarded their enemy's fleet.

Katara looked up to Kuval's worry-wrought face. "Well, they certainly picked a stupid time to do it!" she remarked, pointing to the silver moon which hung ripe in the sky. Flaming balls of ore were still shooting towards their stronghold, hitting various buildings and structures.

Kuval nodded, and suddenly, the fleet stopped shooting at them. All the ships stopped moving, presumably having dropped their anchors, and the attack ceased. "Perhaps it was just a warning…" he trailed off hopefully.

Katara hugged Kuval tighter, and was unable to remember a time in her life when she'd ever felt this afraid. A huge fleet of Fire Nation ships waited just outside her home…to attack when the opportunity arose. "They'll attack again once the sun rises." She practically whimpered it.

Kuval returned the tight hug. "C'mon, let's find our families." They took off; running towards the Tribe Hall, where they knew Chief Arnook would be planning a counter strike. Everyone had begun crowding into the Hall, and Katara grasped Kuval's hand so she wouldn't lose him.

Chief Arnook stood tall before his people, Sokka and Yue by his side. "My brothers and sisters of the Northern Water Tribe," he began loudly, the people falling silent to hear their Chief's words, "The Fire Nation's fleet has just launched a warning strike against us. I believe they will resume their attack once the sun rises to gain advantage over us."

Sokka stepped forward, catching everyone's attention. "I want all of our warriors, both Bender and Non-Bender, to assemble here an hour before dawn. We will defend our tribe from these outsiders!" he loudly informed his people. They cheered in response to Sokka and Arnook's words.

Katara blinked back the tears the stung her eyes. Oh, no…her father and brother would be leaving to go fight. Along with Kuval…and herself… she bit her lip, and squeezed Kuval's hand tightly. This was a nightmare, something out of a sick, twisted dream…it couldn't be real, shouldn't be real…but it was.

YUE COULDN'T HELP the tears the flowed freely down her face. Her beloved Sokka, who'd only been her husband for a mere hour, would leave her at dawn to defend their Tribe from the Fire Nation. She sat on their bed, sobbing softly as Sokka paced about their honeymoon suite.

Sokka sighed heavily, resting his hands on the sill of their ornate window. "Damn Fire Nation." He cursed softly, furrowing his brow. He turned to his sobbing wife, feeling very much like crying himself. But, no, he couldn't. He had to be strong for Yue.

He walked over to her, sitting beside her on the bed. Damn it tonight should have been about Yue and himself, the love they shared, and the intimacy they'd waited a year and a half for…not fretting about what dawn would bring!

"Oh Sokka!" she cried tearfully, throwing herself into his strong arms. He hugged her tightly, stroking her back and allowed her to weep into his chest. "Sokka." She whimpered his name, her voice cracking from her sobs.

"Yue, please, don't cry. It's our wedding night." He whispered soothingly, pulling away to wipe at his wife's tears. Her lips trembled, and he brushed his fingertips over them as well. She was so beautiful, even with tears streaking down her face. He gently unfastened her ornate hairstyle and ran his fingers through her ivory locks. "Don't cry." He kissed her gently, smoothing his hands over her hair.

"I can't lose you." She murmured against his lips, wrapping her arms around his neck. He held her close, his hands continuously stroking her hair. She couldn't bear the thought of losing him, not now, not when their lives together had only just begun. Please, Spirits of the Moon and Ocean, protect Sokka. Keep him for me and me alone.

"I must lead our people, Yue. I can't throw them to those barbarians alone." He argued mildly, brushing her long locks from her forehead. He gently pressed her to the bed, unfastening her lavish wedding gown. He admired the soft, silky feel of the blue fabric, and experimentally brushed his fingers of the arctic fox-ferret fur. It was so soft…but not nearly as soft as Yue's skin was.

Yue allowed him to unfasten her gown, and she watched his deft fingers unveil more and more of her tanned body. She wasn't shy, he was her husband. She wanted him to see all of her. "I know. That is why father accepted your proposal. He knew you'd be a good leader." She replied, her eyes locking with Sokka's.

He leaned over, kissing her gently, his eyes admiring her prone, nude form. "You're beautiful. I'm the luckiest man alive." His breath tickled her ear, and she shivered. Her slim fingers found the fastenings of his clothing and quickly unlatched them all. She ran her fingers worshipfully down his throat, his collarbone, his chest. So handsome…

"Come to bed, my love." She coaxed, pulling his well muscled body on top of hers. He obliged, and for that night, they forgot all about what the dawn would bring. All they knew was one another; all they were was husband and wife.

AS THE DAWN rapidly approached, so did Zuko's anticipation. He could hardly sleep after he'd commanded his fleet to send warning attacks. The mere hours that had passed since then had felt like days, or even weeks. He could almost taste his victory, and had a feeling that the Avatar was here at the Northern Water Tribe.

That was why he sent Azula to the Southern Water Tribe. He couldn't allow her to have his glory. And besides, she'd make quick work of decimating the Tribe's people, leaving only a barren wasteland behind. His sister was a talented strategist, and he was confident in her abilities.

As for the Avatar, he wondered how old he or she would be. And whether the Avatar was a he or a she. Zuko knew Avatar Aang had died about fifteen years ago, at the ripe age of ninety eight. This would make the Avatar about fifteen years old, give or take. So the Avatar, he or she, would not be aware that they were the Avatar, as it was customary to inform the Avatar of their destiny on their sixteenth birthday.

It would be perfect. He could easily capture the Avatar and bring him or her back to the Fire Nation in chains. After all, they would probably barely be a Waterbending Master, let alone a Master of any of the other elements. This would be easier than lighting his meditation candles.

The sun rose higher, shedding light over the entire Northern Water Tribe and his fleet. And Zuko commanded his fleet to commence their attack.

KATARA READIED HERSELF, although she didn't feel the slightest bit confident in her abilities. Yes, her grandfather had deemed her a Waterbending Master, but at the meager age of fifteen, she hardly felt ready to take on a Fire Nation army, nor had she expected she'd ever have to do such a thing.

When the sun rose, her brother, the new Prince of the Northern Water Tribe, commanded them to be at their posts. Hundreds of skilled warriors and Benders stationed themselves, and almost as if on queue, the Fire Nation's fleet sailed forward and their balls of flaming ore fired at her home. It was obvious that a fleet so large was too much for their smaller army of the Northern Water Tribe, especially for the attack to be during the day. But they fought regardless.

Katara joined Kuval in Bending water up to catch the flaming balls of ore. She observed the veteran Benders of their Tribe who went out onto the ocean on small boats in an attempt to stop the Fire Nation ships. Several were stopped, but it wasn't enough. Several of the Fire Nation ships reached their ice wall blockade.

Out poured dozens of Fire Nation soldiers, along with strange machines that shot cables into the Water Tribe's protective walls, effectively dragging them down. Katara kept an eye on her brother and father, who fought the enemy soldiers along with the other warriors. If anything happened to them…

But, she brought her concentration to herself, here, now, catching the flaming balls that the fleet continuously shot towards her Tribe. But to her dismay, more and more soldiers flocked to the shore, attacking her people, her friends, her family. She fought the urge to scream in fear and anguish as she witnessed the death of her people; many whom she knew personally.

A large ship docked at their shore, and she watched a dozen solders get out cautiously, surrounding one soldier in particular. She squinted, and she saw that this particular soldier's armor was different…more elaborate, lavish. Was he their…she didn't stop to think about it as she caught another flaming ball. This was so exhausting…

So many bodies were falling, more of them people of the Water Tribe than the Fire Nation, and it pained her. The fire…she'd never seen so much of it before, and it came at her and her people, consuming everything it touched. The walls of their city were destroyed, and the Firebenders were running amuck. Would her people have to surrender?

It happened so fast; one moment her brother was fighting, strong with the other warriors, the next; he was on the ground, his blood staining the snow crimson. He cried out in anguish, and she foolishly ran to his side, ignoring the heat of the flames that grazed her. "Sokka!" she pulled him into her arms, not caring that his blood was staining into her parka.

He coughed weakly, his eyes fixed on her. "Katara…tell Yue I love her." He whispered weakly, his breath mere inches away from her own. He was so strong, fighting with their people, his shoulders so broad…but now he was so small, so frail, his life slipping through her fingers…

Tears stung at Katara's eyes as she held her dying brother, and she nodded in affirmation. "I will brother. And I love you." She kissed his forehead, his blood staining her lips. His life slipped away, leaving her alone with his husk of a body. And she sobbed. "No, no, Sokka, no. My only brother, no." she laid his body down, and stood, the grief and rage and pain coursing through her veins.

Kuval came to her side, grabbing her arm. "Katara, we have to fight. I know it hurts, but you can't just stand there-" she shoved him away from her, glaring daggers at him with her sky blue eyes. Kuval, you just wouldn't understand…

The rage boiled over inside of her. How dare these Fire Nation soldiers attack her home with warning or cause? How dare they kill her people, her brother? How dare they…! She threw back her head and bellowed a blood curdling scream. And as a new found power surged through her, her world went to black.

ZUKO WHIPPED HIS head around and stared in awe and shock as a young girl, one of the few women actually fighting in this battle, glowed with a holy light. Her eyes glazed over, glowing like twin infernos, and his own gleamed with amusement. The Avatar was a little girl? Heh, all the better.

"Capture her!" he cried to his soldiers. They circled around her, but in an impressive feat of Water and Airbending she smacked them all away. The Avatar, with her gleaming eyes, created a cyclone, sending it to whip and whirl his men straight into the ocean. She stormed and rampaged, sending his men flying with her impressive feats of Bending.

Zuko stepped forward, sending blasts of fire at the raging girl. But she turned her empty, glowing eyes at him, and he felt a chill run up his spine. And Zuko wondered if he was going to meet his demise. His body went flying through the air, and he landed hundreds of feet away, mere feet from falling into the freezing ocean.

"Zuko!" it was Honshi by his side, checking to see if he was alright. His amber eyes glowed with concern as he helped Zuko to his feet. "What should we do? She's too strong!" he cried as the residual winds of her Airbending hit them. They clung to one another for support until the winds passed.

"I don't know! We need to capture her!" Zuko replied, shielding his gaze from the Avatar's awesome powers. Honshi grimaced as more of their men were flung against the hard ice of the ground. The cracking of bones was audible, even from this distance. The once white snow was drenched in crimson and the air smelled of coppery blood.

"Zuko, let's just go." Honshi urged him frantically. Their army had dwindled down to less than half of what it had originally been. The bodies strewn across the icy tundra were an ocean of blue and red. It sickened him.

Zuko was losing men left and right, and before he could even think about it, he heard his voice screaming: "Retreat!" his soldiers didn't need to be told twice, and they all fled back onto their ships and pulled up their anchor. He slumped to the deck of his ship, panting softly with exhaustion and frustration. He'd lost!

Honshi was by his side, checking for injuries. "It's alright, Zuko. We'll get her. Don't worry." His soft tenor hummed soothingly, and Zuko allowed himself to believe his friend's words. If only for the moment.

_SHE WAS FLOATING in a warm, gently swaying sea. The sun shone down on her, warming her face, and coaxing her out of her deep sleep. She eyes fluttered open, and she raised a hand to shield them from the torturous sun. Her feet touched soft sand, and she found that she was standing in waist deep water. She was nude, but this didn't bother her. _

_In fact, nothing seemed to bother her. There was something nudging at the back of her mind, something she was desperate to remember, but she could not. A peal of laughter, high pitched and childish, rang through the air, distracting her. She turned, and there stood a boy, no older than twelve or thirteen._

"_Who are you?" she queried softly, tilting her head at this stranger. Although, she felt like she knew him. And an image of him blushing, handing her something bashfully, flitted across her mind. Aang? She blinked, scrambling out of the water to greet him. "Aang! You're Aang!" _

_He smiled knowingly, and air swirled around him, blocking her view of him. When the winds settled, an elderly man had replaced the young boy. He was dressed in an orange robe, and he sat on the shoreline, looking very graceful as he did so. "Come sit with me, Katara." he patted the spot next to him on the sand._

_She instantly obeyed, sitting beside him. "How do I know your name? I've never met you…" she murmured, confused. She furrowed her brow, gazing back up at the kind faced, elderly man. There was something about him... despite his age, she felt motherly and protective over him._

"_Because I am you. A past reincarnation of yourself." He replied mildly. His gray eyes glazed over, reminiscently, and his mouth seemed to work of its own accord. "And, in another life, another time, another world, we were companions." _

_She took in his wise words, and she knew they were true. "Then…we are linked. Our destinies tie us to one another, no matter what world it is? She questioned. But she already knew the answer, and she knew that she and this man shared a bond. He was her friend._

_He only nodded, and looked out to gaze upon the ocean, so peaceful and calm, lapping at the shore. "Today has been a day of destiny for you, Katara." he informed her. His kind gray eyes soothed her, and the nudging at the back of her mind, something she was supposed to remember itched even more. Spirits, what was it?_

"_What happened?" it seemed all she had for this man was countless questions. She shifted uncomfortably, feeling young, naïve, and inexperienced at everything. There were so many things that she was supposed to know…but she didn't. She couldn't even remember anything…there was something so important to remember…what was it? The name, the thing, the person, was just on the tip of her tongue._

"_Close you eyes, Katara. Look into your heart, clear your mind, and it will come to you." Aang, wise and old, instructed her gently. His voice was lulling her to a peaceful state. She obeyed his words, closing her eyes and claming herself. She listened to the sway of the ocean, felt the sun on her face, and she concentrated._

_She saw faces, hundreds of faces. She identified them all: her mother, her father, Hita, Kuval, Yue, and…someone else. Someone dear to her. Sokka. Her brother. Her brother…she had held him, his parka a bold hue of blue…there was another color too…red. Crimson. Scarlet. It had been everywhere. It had been his._

_Tears trickled down her face, and a sob hitched in her throat. The Fire Nation had come; they attacked on the night of her brother's wedding, then waiting until dawn to complete their attack. Her brother had been mortally wounded; he'd died in her arms. And all had gone black. But no…it hadn't. _

_She had disappeared, and someone else took her place. She was the Avatar, the Avatar was her. They helped her. The glowing eyes, the bright light, the infinite power. It had all helped her to defeat the enemy who had come to home and hurt her people. _

_A man, dressed in ornate armor, he'd been there. His handsome face and golden eyes had met her own. She knew him too, from a lifetime ago, a world ago, a memory ago. Zuko… Was her destiny linked to his as well? He was a good person, she could tell. Instead of killing him, like she had the others, she merely sent him flying across the icy tundra._

_He'd called an order, and the enemy fled. And as the Avatar State left her, she cried out her brother's name. Sokka…Sokka…Sokka. Katara opened her eyes, tears flowing down her face as she regarded Aang. "Why, why did he have to die?"_

_Aang looked as pained as she felt, and he bowed his head. "If he hadn't died, could you have saved your Tribe?" _

_She covered her face with her hands and wept, for she knew that she couldn't have saved anyone if her brother's death hadn't triggered her Avatar powers. But it was all so unfair: her brother's death, the attack brought upon them by the Fire Nation, and her new found status as the Avatar. It was all so overwhelming._

_Aang's hand found her shoulder, and she leaned into his touch. This man, who was essentially herself, who was something she innately knew as well as she knew herself, was her only source of comfort. "Please don't leave me alone to face this." She begged, unable to fathom his hand leaving her shoulder._

"_Katara, I will not leave you alone, but you must learn to stand tall and strong by yourself." He informed her gently. He wiped away the tears that stained her face, his kind gray eyes locking onto her blue eyes. "I was twelve years old when the elders of my Tribe informed me that I was the Avatar. I remember feeling scared, upset, and overwhelmed, much like you feel now. But I resolved to become strong, to keep the people I loved safe."_

_She bit her quivering lip. "But I couldn't keep Sokka safe. Isn't there a way to bring him back? I need him." She sniffled pitifully, and felt ashamed that she was carrying on this way. Would Aang be disgusted by her weakness? _

_He smiled secretively. "As the Avatar, there's nothing you cannot do, as long as you put your mind to it." he tapped her nose, and chuckled with mirth._

_She blinked, then smiled meekly. "Thank you, Avatar Aang."_

_He patted her head. "You're welcome, Katara. Now, you must go, your friends are waiting." _

_She blinked, and grabbed the sleeve of his orange robe. "Wait, when will I see you again?" she demanded anxiously. She didn't want him to leave her alone, unguided, and lost. He wouldn't do that, would he?_

"_When the time is right." Was his simple answer. His kind face glimmer with affection, and the beach, the ocean, the sun, and the sand; it all faded to black._

KATARA OPENED HER eyes, and groaned softly. She felt utterly weak, and a dull, throbbing pain resounded in her temple. Her vision, initially blurry, cleared as she saw Kuval's worried expression gazing upon her. "Kuval…?" she questioned weakly, her voice hoarse.

He clasped her hands tightly in his. "Thank the Spirits you're alive Katara." his face was paler than usual, fatigue wrought over his face. It was apparent that he hadn't slept, and that he'd been crying profusely. He pulled her into a platypus-bear hug, as if he were afraid she'd slip away and never come back.

"Kuval?" fear laced through her, and she clenched the fabric of his tunic tightly. She squirmed slightly, pulling herself form his grasp. "What's going on? What's happened?" she demanded frantically. But as the questions fell from her lips, the answers washed over her. Tears stung at her eyes, and her heart sank.

His eyes meet hers, and they too, were brimming with tears. "Katara…your brother…he's-" he looked down, his breath hitching in his throat. Sokka, his best friend, was dead. He didn't want to believe it. He was expecting to turn around at any moment and see Sokka standing there, a silly grin on his face.

Katara clenched her bed sheets so tightly her knuckles were bleached white. "Don't say. Please." She whimpered softly, looking up to gaze into Kuval's handsome face. "Oh Kuval…" she mewled his name softly, the tears overwhelming her. Why? Why Sokka? Why not her instead? She was the Avatar, damn it, so why not her?

"Katara." he hands held either side of her face, his eyes melding into hers. "You're the Avatar. All these years, and we never knew…" he trailed off uncertainly, as if he could hardly believe her fate anymore than he could Sokka's. It was all so overwhelming. Too much, it was all too much.

"I know. I know." She gasped in between sobs. Her hands rested over Kuval's, and she felt unbearably weak. "I can't do this." She breathed, her voice trembling as much as her hands.

"No, you can. If there's anyone who can, it's you." He reassured her, his voice soothing and gentle. He had every confidence that this girl, one whom he'd known sine she was a babe being rocked in the cradle, could step up and become the messiah of their world. To save them form the Fire Nation, whatever their intentions were.

She sobbed softly, relieved that someone, anyone believed in her. "Thank you." Her voice acted of its own accord, and she found herself buried in the arms of her brother's best friend; who was like family to her. Who had held her hand so tenderly during Sokka's wedding ceremony. Who had protected her so bravely during the siege of their Tribe. Who had always been there for her.

Her parents, Yue, Chief Arnook, and Hita all walked into her room, and she and Kuval pulled apart quickly. Her eyes meet those of her family and friends, and she saw that they too, were lacking sleep and had been grieving. "Everyone." she addressed them weakly, unsure of what to do or say. They had all suffered from Sokka's death.

Her father came close, taking her hands in his. They were large, and engulfed her fragile, tiny hands with ease. "Katara, things are going to change drastically for you now." He warned her. A sense of foreboding filled her, and she knew that she wouldn't like what she was about to hear. Couldn't they wait until she was better? Or well rested, at least?

Her mother nodded in agreement, bowing her head. "You're the Avatar. The Water Sages told us so the day you were born." she bit her lip, hugging herself tightly. The guilt of having kept such a secret for so long had obviously worn her down. She wanted to hug her mother and tell her it wasn't her fault. Katara wanted to thank her for keeping it from her, just so she could have a normal, happy childhood.

Chief Arnook, looking so strained and weak, also spoke. "The Fire Nation attacked us in order to discover the new Avatar's identity. They were intending to capture you and do only Spirits know what…" he rested a hand on his daughter, Yue's, shoulder as if to comfort her. Yue said nothing, but her face twisted in pain.

"What…what does the Fire Nation want…what are they…" Katara wasn't even sure what she was asking, or even if she wanted the bitter answers that would follow. All her life, she'd live in wealth and riches, in the upper class of her Tribe. She'd never had a worry or care, and had been free to do whatever she desired. She'd been spoiled and coddled…

Chief Arnook frowned grimly. "For the past twenty five years, the Fire Nation has been forcibly colonizing throughout the Earth Kingdom. We haven't paid it much attention, since it hadn't affected our trading with the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation had let us alone. But now the Fire Nation is planning to utilize a comet that is returning after one hundred years. They want to claim the entire world for their own selfish purposes."

Katara's heart beat rapidly as she recalled that man dressed in ornate armor with golden eyes. He'd wanted to capture her, take her away from her family and friends. Would he have killed her? Tortured her? Imprisoned her? "So…what do you want? What should I do?" she questioned, surprising herself when her voice remained strong.

Chief Arnook clapped his hands onto her shoulder, his tried blue eyes boring into her own. "Katara, you must go out into the world and master the other elements. You must save this world from the tyrannical hands of the Fire Nation, or we shall all perish." His voice was frank, his face tinged with regret and pain.

Katara swallowed, releasing her vice grip on her bed sheets. She looked among the familiar faces, the people she'd known her entire life. They were counting on her. They needed her. They need the Avatar. Before she realized, her voice rang throughout the room: "I won't fail you."


	3. The Admission

AN: I have so many fresh ideas for this story, and people seem to enjoy it, so I hope everything turns out okay. On that note, Kendra here is taking a trip to Arizona in two weeks. I'm looking forward to it, since I currently reside in New Jersey and it's getting a tad cold…more than a tad, actually. Even though the trip is business related, I will have down time to write. Fear not, kind citizens!

Amicable Adversary

ANGER ROILED THROUGH Zuko's body, rendering him tense and irritable. He couldn't stop agonizing over his defeat at the Northern Water Tribe, at the hands of that little Water Tribe girl. It had been utterly ridiculous, completely preposterous. So then why had it happened? This was going to plague him until he could hunt down that little brat and drag her back to the Fire Nation in chains.

He could see why his father wanted him to capture the Avatar now. If she journeyed to the other Kingdoms and mastered the other elements, she would be a truly powerful being. One to be feared; one that would stand in the way of all of their carefully planned goals. He clenched his fists and grit his teeth. Damn girl. Once he got his hands on her…

He stalked off to the War council Room, and knew he was already late for his meeting. When he entered, the faces of his father, sister, fiancée, Honshi, Ty Lee, and several other generals greeted him. He bowed respectfully and voiced his apologies tonelessly before he took his seat in between Mai and Honshi.

Ozai regarded his son curiously, but said nothing. He instead cleared his throat and gestured to his daughter. "Azula, please describe your victory at the Southern Water Tribe." he sat down at the head of the War Council table, which was covered in a map of the entire world.

"I, along with Mai and Ty Lee, commanded our army to surround and attack the Southern Water Tribe. Once it was clear that the new Avatar was no where to be found in the Tribe, we wiped them out. There were no survivors to our knowledge, and any that may have escape will not be worth our time." She announced, demonstrating her troops movement's with little figurines. She glanced at her father for approval, and sighed with relief when he nodded. Although Zuko could sense that Azula was hiding her negative emotions, a skill she perfected after their mother had died.

"Excellent. Now we need not concern ourselves with any military strike the Southern Water Tribe could launch." Ozai reiterated. He looked to his son, and gestured. "Zuko, please inform us of what occurred when you reached the Northern Water Tribe."

Zuko grimaced and stood, addressing his fellow generals. "My army attacked on the eve of the full moon as a warning. I had hoped that the Avatar would reveal herself and that I could capture her, but she did not. So I commenced an attack at dawn and overwhelmed the Northern Water Tribe's forces. The Avatar, however, chose to present herself then, and proceeded to destroy over half of my militia. In order to salvage what was left of our army, I called for a retreat."

He looked among the faces of his father, friends, and generals for approval. They remained silent, and he felt his heart begin to pound frantically. Had his actions been complete failures and entirely stupid? Would his father deem him unworthy as a military strategist?

"So…that Avatar is a woman." One general commented thoughtfully, stroking his beard. It was irrelevant, but interesting nonetheless, considering the degrees of sexism present in the Water tribes' gender dominated society.

"One would think that a female Avatar born in the Water Tribe would be less powerful than that of a male, given the Water Tribe's gender customs." Another added. He too, seemed thoughtful.

"I know. I severely underestimated the power that this girl possessed." Zuko admitted openly. He bowed his head, his hands falling to his sides. "I assumed that the Avatar, male or female, would hardly be a Waterbending master, given their young age."

His father's hand came to rest unexpectedly on his shoulder. "I too, would have underestimated this young Avatar. It is a mistake you have made, and one you must learn from. What will your next action be in your pursuit of the Avatar, Zuko?" his father's voice was kind, understanding.

Zuko heaved a great sigh of relief. "Well, since the Avatar was probably not aware of her destiny prior to this, she will be expected to embark on her journey to master the other elements. And she will attempt to stop us from utilizing the comet." He eyes scanned the map, and he knelt before it, his fingers skimming over the crinkled parchment.

Zuko's fingers traced from the Northern Water Tribe to the Earth Kingdom. "She will be expected to master earth next, so I must seek her in the Earth Kingdom. Since she will be traveling from the Northern Water Tribe, I'd expected her to land anywhere in the northern part of the Earth Kingdom. She may even pass through the Northern Air Temple first, securing an Airbending Master to accompany her to the Earth Kingdom. I'd expect her to go to Ba Sing Se once she arrives there, since it is the greatest Earth Kingdom city standing. She's bound to find an Earthbending Master there…" he trailed off aloud.

His father and generals nodded approvingly. "Very good." Ozai commended his son. Zuko couldn't help but beam in pleasure. His father patted him on the shoulder. "You should assemble a small crew of soldiers and set out for the Northern Air Temple immediately." He suggested.

Zuko nodded and bowed his head reverently towards his father. "Very well, father. I will not disappoint you." He glanced towards Honshi, Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee. "I expect that you will all accompany me?" he arched a brow questioningly.

Azula, hiding her emotions behind a mask of indifference, nodded in affirmation. "Of course, brother." She replied. Honshi, Mai, and Ty Lee also nodded in agreement. Zuko bowed to his father and the generals and left the room, his companions following him.

KATARA PACKED LIGHTLY, knowing she wouldn't need any of the material comforts she was accustomed to on this journey. She sighed softly as she looked about her bedroom. When would she be here again, in this room of lavish comfort? And if she returned, would she ever be able to look at it in the same way? She sincerely doubted it.

Graceful footsteps and rustling robes came to a stop at her bedroom door, and she turned to see her new sister in law. She smiled weakly and gestured for the Princess of the Water Tribe to enter. "Hello Yue." She greeted softly, dropping the formalities since Yue was her family now.

Yue entered her room with grace befitting of a Princess and sat daintily on Katara's luxurious bed. She smiled softly, though grief remained painted on her lovely face. Katara continued packing her bare necessities and once she finished she sat beside her new sister in law.

"Yue…" she trailed off uncertainly, unsure of what to say or do. She knew Yue was suffering from the grief and pain of Sokka's death. They hadn't even been married for one whole day before he'd…

"Katara," Yue's manicured hand rose to touch her cheek in a tender caress, "please come back safe. You're all I have left of Sokka." Her voice wavered, and tears stung at her crystalline eyes. Her hand trembled upon Katara's cheek.

Katara, overwhelmed by emotion, pulled Yue into a fierce embrace, and fought tears of her own. "Yue, I'll bring him back to you, I swear." She whispered vehemently. She pulled away, her gaze grazing Yue's. "I'll journey to the Spirit World through our Oasis and I'll bring his goofy butt back here." She promised.

Tears glimmered down Yue's tanned face, and she clasped her hands to her mouth. "Oh, Katara…" the mere hope that Sokka could be returned to them was more than enough to strike them both with emotion. They embraced tearfully once more before pulling away. "Be safe." Yue whispered, pressing a kiss to Katara's cheek before standing to leave.

Katara gathered her bag, small and light with her meager belongings she'd decided to bring. Together, she and Yue walked downstairs to her family room where Hita and Kuval were waiting for her. They both were joining her in her journey to master all of the elements.

Kuval had vowed to Katara's parents that he'd keep her safe so they wouldn't have to lose another child. Katara wondered if Kuval wanted to keep her safe to make up for the fact that he couldn't help his best friend Sokka. Or maybe it was because he genuinely cared for her. Perhaps it was both. Regardless, Katara was glad he was coming with her. He was a skilled Waterbender, someone she could keep her Waterbending skills sharp with while she learned the other elements as well. And he was her friend, someone to support her when she didn't feel strong enough herself.

Hita had decided to come along because Katara was her best friend, she had lost Hahn during the siege of their Tribe, and because she was a skilled Healer. Her abilities would be an asset during their journey, especially if they ran into anymore Fire Nation soldiers. Katara knew that it would be good for Hita to come along; this mission could distract her from Hahn's death. Hita had truly loved him, and she hadn't even gotten the opportunity to spend a significant amount of time with her fiancée.

Katara tearfully hugged her parents good bye, hoping that they'd be alright in her absence. She knew they had one another, but still…they had lost their only son, their firstborn, their pride and joy. It was enough to crumble a tight knit family or couple.

As Katara, Kuval, and Hita left her privileged home, they passed an ice wall. Frozen inside of it were all of the soldiers they'd lost during the attack the Fire Nation had unleashed, and Katara had vowed to her people that she'd bring each and every one of those fallen soldiers back. Their upright, frozen bodies seemed to be watching her, and she felt a chill run down her back. She glanced at her brother's body, so peaceful and still. Spirits, it hurt so much.

Her people had gathered to see her and her friends off. They stood, watchful and observant as she, Kuval, and Hita entered the small boat they'd use to journey to their various destinations. She looked back upon the people she felt she'd failed so miserably, and to her surprise they were smiling and even waving goodbye. Various calls of good luck and best wishes rained upon her and her companions.

Tears streaked down Katara's face as she waved goodbye to her people; her family and set sail for her destiny.

THE WEATHER, ALTHOUGH cold, was mild and Azula found that she didn't mind it. She stood on the deck of the modest ship her father had given her brother to track the Avatar in. it was for the better, since a bigger, more lavish ship would only slow them down. What they needed was speed and agility.

She sighed wistfully; gazing out onto the vast ocean, wondering what would happen if she just jumped into the ocean. It would be so nice to just sink into it, and float away… she blinked, wondering what had prompted her to think such a horrendous thought. She had thought of such miserable things after she'd lost her mother to the plague…but in the more recent years it hadn't been as frequent.

Not until the attack and genocide she'd unleashed upon the citizens of the South Pole. She hadn't let a single man, woman, or child survive. But, really, could it have been done any other way? This was war, and her family intended to win it. She only wished that she couldn't be involved in such things. But she had to. It was her duty. She was a daughter of the Fire Nation, a Princess of the royal family: she couldn't shirk the responsibilities she'd been born to achieve and uphold.

The breeze fluttered through her hair, and out of impulse she unfastened her top knot. Her hair was free, and quickly became tousled by the wind. She brushed it from her forehead, and leaned on the railing to admire the setting sun. It cast the sky in hues of pink and orange. It was beautiful, something she'd admire for years to come.

She imagined that if her Uncle Iroh were here he would enjoy the view as well. She hadn't gotten to enjoy a nice cup of tea with him before she left on this mission with her brother Zuko. She hadn't gotten to speak with her Uncle about her thoughts and feelings regarding the attacks on the Water Tribes. She hadn't gotten to just bask in his soothing company.

Tears stung at her eyes, and she blamed it on the blinding light of the sun, but in her heart she knew it was from the guilt of the genocide she'd willingly carried out in the name of the Fire Nation. She gazed at her hands, so small and porcelain. But, in her eyes, all she saw was scarlet blood, oozing down her palms and between her fingers. She clenched her palms and gazed out into the horizon once more.

I'm a murderer, she told herself, just as father and brother wanted. What would mother think, if she were here now? Would I have shamed her? She mulled over these thoughts, wanting desperately to be innocent, cleansed from the blood that stained her hands. But no, she couldn't escape it. A lone tear trickled down her cheek and she hastily wiped it away.

"Azula." it was her brother's voice, like honey and gravel, which beckoned her. She turned, mustering her best mild expression, to face her elder brother. He was dressed in a casual tunic and pants, his hair bound up in its customary ponytail. The setting sun cast him in an attractive orange glow, and she found it remarkable how much he resembled their father.

"Zuko." She replied, turning back to gaze at the ocean as he joined her side. His hands casually laced at the fingers, his wrists resting on the railing limply. He took in the beautiful sunset before turning to gaze at her face. She wondered if he saw right through her and knew that she'd been close to tears.

"What's wrong?" his voice was so mild, so soft, she almost didn't hear it. But she knew his intent, whether he spoke it or not. She wondered often how well Zuko really knew her, for at certain times he'd be dead on with the turbulence in her mind, and other times he seemed unaware. Or maybe it was because he was distracted by his own goals…

"Nothing…it's just…" she searched frantically within herself for an excuse, a lie, something, anything, to keep him from knowing her hurt and anguish. He withdrew from his lax pose; his fingers gently nudging her chin to face him.

"Tell me." His amber eyes searched hers, and she felt him penetrating her defenses to dive into her core. He was drawing out all of her weaknesses, her guilt, her insecurities. Zuko, can't you see what I've done? What we've done?

"I killed all those people." She whispered, her voice hoarse. Another lone tear trickled down her skin, and he wiped it away gently with the pad of his thumb. It reminded her of their mother; she'd execute the same comforting action whenever she or Zuko were sad as children.

"Azula, you're acting in the best interests of our country." Zuko whispered in reply. It pained him to see his sister so distraught. He knew she had a sensitive heart that she seldom revealed to anyone. He'd long ago shut his own down. It was easier that way.

"I know, I know that." She murmured defensively. She pulled away from her brother's touch, feeling suddenly angry at him. How could she expect him to understand? He was too concerned with being a good, loyal son. Zuko could only see the path straight in front of him that lead straight to the throne of the Fire Nation. Nothing else.

"Then why are you crying?" his voice was gruffer than he intended as he grasped her arm roughly, pulling Azula back to face him. Azula was his sister. He loved her, cared deeply for her, and he couldn't allow her to mope this way.

"Because it hurts!" she whimpered, burying her face into her brother's strong chest. He was broad, his muscles rippling beneath the tunic he wore. She felt safe, if only for that second.

His arms came to wrap around her, and Zuko held his sister securely. "I know it's difficult to do what's best for our country. But you'll be rewarded, Azula. You'll come to see the fruits borne of your labors." His voice was mere inches from her ear, soothing and ringing in a truth she would sometimes forget.

She closed her eyes, and listened to the gentle wind and her brother's steady, strong heart beat. Even though he didn't always understand her feelings, he was there for her, and he tried. He would embrace like this, like here, like now, and do his best to make it better. "Zuko." She murmured his name, feeling drowsy. His heart beat, so even and soothing, was lulling her to sleep.

He picked her up, cradling her like a child, and carried her off of the deck of their ship to her quarters. He entered them and placed her gently upon her bed. "Sleep now. You've had a rough day." He whispered, pressing a kiss to her brow as he tucked her under the sheets. She sleepily returned with a kiss to his cheek, and fell into a dreamless sleep. And it was better that way.

HITA CHECKED THE map carefully and looked up at the mountain range that loomed in the near distance. "This should be it: the Northern Air Temple." She confirmed, rolling up the map and stuffing it into her bag.

Kuval nodded and continued Waterbending their boat towards their destination. "Good, that way Katara can meet a Master and bring him or her along with us while we search for an Earthbending Master." He nodded once more, as if to assure himself of the brilliance of his plans.

Katara bit her lip pensively. "Do you really think one the Airbenders we meet is going to just come with us and drop everything they're doing?" she arched a brow skeptically, for she knew she herself hadn't appreciated leaving everything she knew behind to embark on this journey.

Kuval frowned softly. "Katara, they're _Nomads_. Of course they won't mind joining us! Besides, they're spiritual people, and will understand the reason for our quest." He argued irritably. It was at times like this that Katara was reminded how similar Sokka and Kuval really were.

"Yeah, but if they're monks, they're not going to approve of fighting in a war." Katara scowled, preparing herself for another mini-spat with Kuval. Tension was high at times, for they were all grieving over the losses of their loved ones and their lives were abruptly different because of this journey.

"Guys…" Hita voiced warningly. She eyed the two hot tempered Waterbenders, and sincerely hoped she wouldn't have to break up another spat. She fought a grin, because she realized that Katara and Kuval fought as if they were a married couple. Perhaps if she gave them a nudge in the right direction…

Katara crossed her arms and looked away. Honestly, ever since they'd left for this mission Kuval had been nothing but cranky and irritable. He probably had only come because he felt obligated to protect his dead best friend's kid sister. Katara felt like an idiot for even thinking that he might have liked her at all. "Fine." She murmured bitterly.

Kuval watched Katara's half hearted acquiescence and felt a surge of guilt. He'd been so consumed with his own guilt, grief, and frustration that he'd been too hard on her. She was only fifteen, after all, and had just left her home to pursue her destiny as the Avatar. Not to mention she'd lost her brother and probably missed the rest of her family. He bowed his head. "I'm sorry, Katara." he relented softly.

Katara blinked and gazed at her brother's best friend. "You mean it?" she whispered questioningly. She could see the apology and guilt in Kuval's hunched form, and she wondered if maybe he didn't mean all of the mean things he said. Maybe he was just trying to help her on her mission.

He nodded his head. "Yeah. I do." He replied. He wished that he could take Katara's hand and pull her close; he wished that he was man enough to tell her everything he felt, but now wasn't the time. They merely shared a smile, but Hita stood, excitedly, interrupting any sort of tender moment that could transpire if Kuval gathered the courage.

"Look, there!" In their argument neither Katara nor Kuval had noticed how close they drew to the Earth Kingdom shore. They both blinked in surprise, and also stood up to peer closer.

"That looks like an Air Nomad Temple to me." Kuval remarked as he gazed up the mountain. His eyes fell to a large, spiraling staircase that led up to the Nomad's sanctuary. He felt a thrill of excitement, for this would be the first time he'd ever been anywhere other than the Northern Water Tribe in his entire life.

"Wow…it's so high." Katara noted in awe. She gazed up at the Temple in the sky, clouds passing by it lazily. They docked their boat, and she scrambled out of it hastily. "Let's go!" she crowed, rushing up the immense spiraling steps. Hita and Kuval hurriedly followed her.

But soon enough she slowed her pace, exhausted by the endless stairs. "Why can't the Air Nomads live closer to the ground?" Kuval whined, panting as he took yet another step higher to the Air Nomad's home.

Katara was too tired to spit out a smart aleck remark, and instead dropped down to sit on the steps. "Let's take a break." She suggested. Hita instantly dropped down, spreading herself across one broad step. She yawned sleepily, snuggling up to the parka she'd taken off. It was too hot to wear it while scaling these steps.

"Good idea, let's sleep." Kuval grinned, closing his eyes as he propped himself up against his parka. He sighed blissfully, having never imagined that he'd come to crave rest this much. Not even his Waterbending training under Master Pakku was this arduous!

"Well…maybe for a little while…" Katara relented, releasing her eagerness to meet the Air Nomads. It wouldn't do for her to greet them with an exhausted, scary face. Her eyelids felt heavy and before she knew it, she was asleep.

KATARA AWOKE TO the delirious chattering of many young children. She kept hearing her title, the Avatar, being repeated over and over. She blinked the sleep from her eyes and lifted her head. Many monks, all male and of varying ages, smiled back. Many had blue arrow marking on their foreheads and on the backs of their hands. They were dressed in various outfits of yellow, beige, and orange.

"Welcome to the Northern Air Temple, young Avatar." One greeted her warmly. He was elderly; his face lined with many wrinkles, but had a kind face. He reminded her of Avatar Aang, from her dream, because his gray eyes twinkled with the same mirth.

Katara blinked, sitting up stiffly. How long had she been sleeping on those steps? Bad idea. "Where are my friends? And how did I get here?" she inquired curiously. She instinctively trusted these monks, knowing she had nothing to fear. If they were anything like Avatar Aang she'd be safe in their midst.

The monk who had greeted her so warmly patted her on the hand tenderly. "We found you sleeping on our steps, young Avatar. Your friends are also here, resting peacefully." He answered with a smile.

She found herself smiling as well. "Thank you for your hospitality." She bowed her head respectfully, then raised it. "I am Katara." she presented her hand to the monk, who awkwardly shook it. Perhaps they weren't used to such a greeting?

He chuckled. "And I am Monk Antai." He bowed his head respectfully to her, and she felt uncomfortable. It was so strange for a Monk, her elder, to be giving her such respect, even if she was the Avatar…

"I'm afraid I'm not here with happy news." Katara confessed guiltily. She bowed her head, and her hands unconsciously clenched the sheets. The pain of everything that had recently occurred coursed through her veins. She raised her head, her blue eyes glimmering with unshed tears.

The mood in the room became somber, and even the children fell quiet. The elder monks all bowed their heads, for they knew what unhappy news Katara would bring. "It's the Fire Nation, isn't it?" Antai questioned unhappily. The mirth vanished from his gray eyes, and was replaced by dismay.

"Yes." She nodded slightly. Tears dropped onto her cheeks of their own accord. "They came to the Northern Water Tribe and attacked my people. They wanted to capture me, but I went into the Avatar state after the death of my elder brother and defeated them." She informed them, her voice trembling.

Monk Antai sighed heavily, for such news was so unfortunate. "And the Southern Water Tribe?" he inquired sadly. The Fire Nation was too meticulous to leave any stone unturned, Monk Antai knew this well.

Katara shook her head. "When I left my Tribe, we still didn't know the fate of our Sister Tribe. We all assumed that the Fire Nation attacked them as well, since no outsiders knew which Tribe the Avatar had been born into. But they didn't have me there to protect them…so…" she didn't even want to fathom what could have happened to her Sister Tribe; her people. She had failed them, she knew that much. I'm so sorry…

"The Fire Nation intends to own the entire world. They have already begun to take root within the Earth Kingdom. We cannot allow this to happen; _you_ cannot allow this to happen," Monk Antai began seriously, his expression grim; "you must master all of the elements and stop the Fire Lord's twisted ambitions."

Katara nodded, setting her face in determination. "I'll master all of the elements and stop the Fire Nation." She echoed the promise she'd made to her own people before she left the only home she'd known for the entirety of her life. And she knew she had to succeed, for the glimmer of hope that reflected in her own peoples' eyes was present here in the eyes of these peaceful, nomadic people as well. They were counting on her; the entire world was counting on her. She couldn't fail them.

She slipped out of the comfort of the bed the Monks had offered her and fell to her knees, bowing before Monk Antai and the others. "I understand that I must adhere to the Avatar Cycle, but I would be honored to learn the art of Airbending from a Master you deem worthy." She informed them humbly.

Monk Antai placed his aged hand to the top of her head. "We will select a suitable Airbending Master to accompany you on your journey, Avatar Katara." he replied softly. He looked down upon this young woman, and felt sympathy for her. She had been cruelly thrust into a fate that was unkind, during an era of war and strife. But he believed in her. He knew she could stand up to her role as savior of this world, and stop those who meant to disrupt the balance.

She lifted her face to regard him, and she smiled softly. "Thank you, Monk Antai." She voiced gratefully. She rose and fought the tears of overwhelming emotion. If she could master Earth, Air, and Fire, perhaps she could save this world. Perhaps she could wipe the tears from the eyes of her people. Perhaps she could bring back her brother. She could only hope…


	4. The Acquiring

AN: Thanks for the reviews! I'm flattered that everybody really seems to enjoy my story! Feel free to ask any questions you may have and I'll be sure to answer you promptly. Enjoy!

In this chapter, look forward to our new Airbending Master revealing himself inadvertently, some Ty Lee/Honshi time, and some pillow talk between Mai and Zuko. Sexy, no? Uh…haha. This chapter is a bit more NC-17, but I didn't go into huge detail or anything. Zuko's just a sex monkey, what can I say? Agni, I love him. 

Amicable Adversary

SOU WAS A devoted monk. Well, at least, most of the time. He did enjoy the serenity of meditation from time to time, and he knew his teachings and chakras well, and he even was an excellent Airbender, having invented the inverted-wind-technique after he had mastered the thirty six levels of Airbending. But he couldn't help but feel that something in his life was, well…missing. Empty. Lacking.

He truly enjoyed the lifestyle the monks lived; peaceful tranquility was something everyone needed from time to time. But he was antsy. He longed to be free, to roam where he pleased, to be a true nomad in the sense of the word. He wanted to see the world, experience everything life had to offer, make acquaintances with people who were different from himself.

He expressed these desires to Monk Antai. He often confided in the elder Monk, knowing he'd understand because of his knowledge and wisdom. But Monk Antai had told him to wait until the time was right. He had said that Sou was not ready to know what his destiny had in store for him. And so Sou resigned himself, and called upon his teachings of patience to wait for his destiny.

Once the Avatar appeared at their temple with her two companions, Sou felt his heart leapt into his throat. Was this the 'right time' that Monk Antai had spoken of? Was it in his destiny to serve the prestigious Avatar, teaching her all he knew of the arts of Airbending? No, he couldn't allow himself to value earthly desires such as this. He couldn't get his hopes up, only to have the Avatar and Monk Antai select another to accompany her on her journey.

But it didn't hurt to dream, a bit. He did his best to distract himself, meditating often and doting on his flying bison Gyuu even more than usual. He was aware that Monk Antai had agreed to help the Avatar find a suitable teacher. He could only hope that Monk Antai would choose him. He could only pray and wish, for he knew it was not in his power or place to confront the Avatar and plead for her to choose him.

He tended to his chores dutifully, sweeping the courtyard of the fallen leaves and dust that fell upon it. It was a calming chore, one that didn't require serious effort or thought, and it was one he enjoyed. So, he pondered about the Avatar, wondering what she was like, and if she could possibly keep the Fire Nation from their global domination. He hoped so, even if she was to accomplish this without him.

Pattering, light steps drew closer, and he turned his head to regard his friend, Bousan. He smiled and greeted him with a nod, but upon further inspection, he could see that Bousan was winded and seemed a little anxious. "What's wrong?" he queried gently, hoping that something bad hadn't happened. If anything was ailing Bousan, it just wouldn't do.

Bousan caught his breath and grabbed Sou's hand. "Come on. Monk Antai is looking for you." He answered, dragging his friend away from his chores. His hazel eyes were alight with anticipation.

He clumsily allowed his friend to lead him, wondering what on earth Monk Antai could need. "Isn't he in a meeting with the Avatar and her companions?" Sou voiced his concerns aloud.

Bousan nodded enthusiastically. "Yes. They're interviewing and selecting the Airbender who will accompany the Avatar on her journey." He replied quickly. He stopped before a giant door, turning to face Sou. "I hope they pick you." He informed his friend sincerely.

Sou's features softened. Bousan was his best friend. He'd told him everything; all of his hopes, dreams, longings. And Bousan had done the same in return. Bousan's ambitions weren't the same as his own; he desired to become a great Monk, equal to Monk Antai himself. And it wasn't out of selfishness; it was out of a genuine desire to assist others. Sou admired this about his good friend.

"But…if they pick me, we won't see one another for a long time." Sou protested gently. That was the one downfall of his own dreams. He would miss Bousan dearly if he was chosen to teach the great Avatar. He bowed his head, unwilling to allow his friend to see the sting of tears in his eyes.

Bousan's hands came to rest on Sou's shoulders, and Sou raised his head so their eyes met. "Our friendship is strong enough to withstand distance, hardship, and death." He replied confidently. He smiled gently, patting Sou's shoulders reassuringly. "Go, they're waiting for you."

Sou nodded, quickly hugging his friend before entering to vast room. His eyes fell upon Monk Antai, along with the other elders of their temple. The Avatar also sat, crossed legged, with her two companions. They nodded to him expectantly, and Sou hurriedly bowed before them. "Greetings. I am Sou, your humble servant." He pressed his forehead to the floor, doing his best to ignoring the trembling of his entire body.

So much rested on this one, single meeting. If the Avatar selected him, he'd have a world of opportunity before him. If she did not, then he was doomed to a fate of boring monotony. Well, maybe not, but he'd have to wait even longer for his dreams to come true. He wanted to be out there, in that vast world, exploring to his heart's content. He wasn't destined for the same thing his friend Bousan was.

"Hello Sou. Please rise." The Avatar's siren-like voice beckoned to him, and he raised his head. She was very beautiful, her tanned skin and blue eyes somewhat exotic to him. But, then again, it was seldom that Sou met any women at all. His Temple consisted of all male monks, the female ones residing in the Eastern and Western Air Temples. He'd usually found himself entranced by women; their beauty was unparalleled. Their skin seemed so soft to the touch, their hair long and silky, their eyes big and deep.

He fought a blush and nodded his head. "Avatar Katara, my only wish is to serve you to the best of my ability." He stuttered softly. He inwardly cursed himself; she would hardly pick a stammering fool to accompany her! His anxiety increased tenfold.

"Sou is a very skilled Airbender. He has Mastered all thirty six levels of Airbending at the young age of thirteen. Only one year behind Avatar Aang himself. And he has developed the inverted-wind-technique; this technique involves absorbing a foe's chi or even attack, only to send it back at them. Very skilled." Monk Antai's praises left Sou's ears red, and he sincerely hoped that Avatar Katara would not be offended by his accomplishments.

Her ocean eyes regarded him, intrigue circling in those blue depths. He nearly sighed in relief, glad that he hadn't offended her. "I see. He's different than the others." Katara remarked. She studied the boy, noting that he couldn't be more than thirteen or fourteen. So he was around her age, someone she could relate to. She didn't want an older Monk to teach her, after all. The age factor was important to her.

As her eyes roamed over his form, something struck her as familiar. She couldn't put her finger on it, but Sou's handsome face, his demeanor, all of it was a whisper of someone she'd meet before. She brushed the thought aside to be dealt with at a later time and chose instead to focus on the boy's abilities.

He'd mastered Airbending only a year later than Avatar Aang himself. And he carried himself with the quiet confidence of someone who was a great Master. Humble, yet able. She'd met so many before Sou, all of them eager to travel with her. Some merely wanted the prestige of being the Master to the Avatar, and she knew they weren't suitable. But this one instead seemed to be genuinely interested in her, and from what Monk Antai had said of Sou previously, he longed for travel and adventure.

"What is your dream, Sou?" she inquired softly. She kept her blue eyes trained on the boy and patiently awaited his answer. Everything would be determined by the words he would speak. His destiny, her destiny; all of it.

His gray eyes timidly regarded hers, and he spoke. "My dream is to travel around the world, Avatar Katara. I want to explore other lands, meet new people of different origins, and help them if I can. I feel that my talents are not meeting their potential here at the Air Temple." He kept his voice steady, his gaze even steadier.

"So the prestige that would accompany you if you were to become my Airbending Master means nothing to you?" Katara inquired seriously. Sou bowed his head once again, hoping that his next words would not anger the Avatar.

"The prestige means nothing to me, Avatar Katara. I would be glad to be your Airbending teacher for reasons such as helping you, and helping the world. Earthly desires such as title and prestige mean nothing to a simple monk such as myself." Sou answered softly.

She was silent in return, and instead looked to her two companions. Hita and Kuval said nothing as well and merely nodded in affirmation. Katara, in turn, studied the boy, and her lips, which were pressed in a firm line quirked upward. Out of all the others she had spoken to, Sou was the only one who had been so humble, so sincere, so ambitious with goals that had nothing to do with her. "Fight me." She commanded, rising and snapping into a fighting stance.

Sou's eyes widened and he gaped at the Avatar incredulously. "P-pardon?" Maybe he'd misheard her. She couldn't possibly want to…but no, he suspected that she was completely serious.

Katara motioned for Sou to stand. "I said fight me." Her companions and the other monks seemed hardly surprised themselves and merely observed attentively. Katara expertly drew water from the air and sent a warning blast towards Sou. He dodged, but barely, and turned to face Katara.

"I'll fight you." He agreed solemnly, gathering his own element to attack Katara with. He wasn't sure why Katara wanted to battle him, and he wasn't sure what the outcome of doing so would be; but if the Avatar was commanding him to fight, he would do it. He sent a blast of wind that Katara blocked with an ice shield.

As quickly as she had establish the shield she melted it, and flung it at Sou in the form of hundreds of tiny daggers of gleaming ice. He blocked most, but some managed to slip past him, rendering his clothing with small tears. He frowned softly, gathering another gale of wind to blast at Katara, but he doubted himself. What if he were to hurt her? Would she refuse to accept him?

In that moments hesitation Sou was sent flying across the room by a wave of water. He sputtered and coughed for breath, having accidentally inhaled some of it. Katara was above him instantly, another wave of water ready to crash down on him at any second. Will Avatar Katara kill me? Is this because I was weak and hesitated?

She brought her water down on him, but he raised his hands in defense, and unknowingly executed his inverted-wind technique. Katara's eyes widened in shock as her own water was used against her, sending her flying across the room as Sou had just been moments before. Sou gaped in shock, cursing himself for having attacked the Avatar. He would certainly be considered unworthy now!

He scrambled to his feet, rushing to her side as her two companions did as well. "Avatar Katara, please forgive me!" Sou half sobbed. He knelt beside the Avatar, his gray eyes fixed on her intently. His hands were clenched so tightly his knuckles had been bleached white.

Katara weakly propped herself up, taking note of the injuries she incurred from hitting and sliding along the stone floor. It wasn't too bad, she'd be fine. Hita, before anything else was spoken, drew water from the air to press her healing hands to Katara's wounds. Katara regarded the young Airbender Sou with amazement. "You did great, why would I be mad?" she queried. The fight, though mercilessly short, had shown her all that she needed to know about Sou.

Sou blinked in surprise and unclenched his hands. "You mean, you're not angry with me?" he replied incredulously. The color returned to his face, and his shoulders untensed with relief. He would never have forgiven himself for hurting the Avatar; whether it be physically or emotionally.

Katara shook her head. "No. I just wanted to see how powerful my Airbending Master really was." she took Sou's hands in her own, squeezing them gently. "Please become my teacher, Sou." She humbly pleaded.

Sou bowed his head, blushing slightly. "I would be honored to become your teacher, Avatar Katara." he whispered reverently. He raised his head, his eyes meeting hers, and they shared a small smile. It was the beginning of a new and wonderful experience for the both of them.

THE SETTING SUN'S rays cast the sky a brilliant pink-orange and Ty Lee sighed blissfully at the beautiful sight. In the distant horizon she could see the outline of the Northern Air Temple. It stood so tall and strong among the mountain range, and Ty Lee briefly wondered if it was right to just barge in on them and demand that they hand over the Avatar.

She had been wondering a lot lately if all the things she did in the name of the Fire Nation were right. Mai, Zuko, Honshi, and Azula all seemed to think so. But, sometimes when she looked into Azula or Honshi's eyes she wondered if they truly agreed. She loved and cared about them both, but she couldn't bring herself to pose such questions. It was her duty to serve Azula and Zuko. Not ask stupid questions.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Honshi's voice was so deep and serious, unlike his usual higher pitched joking tone. And it made her blush to the roots of her hair. Ty Lee tilted her head to regard Honshi. The sun made his amber eyes seem as if they were aflame, and it chilled her to the bone. So handsome…

He stood beside her, regarding the sun with the same admiration she herself had expressed only moments before. "I wonder the Sun Spirit ever sleeps…" he murmured in awe. He gazed at Ty Lee, and noticing that she regarded him with softened features, he blushed. "I mean…ah…" Honshi blushed slightly, silently berating himself for speaking such stupid things aloud.

Ty Lee shook her head. "I don't think he does. He watches over us…" she trailed off thoughtful, furrowing her brow in concentration. She found Honshi's thoughts profound, much more than her own. He'd always been more intelligent than she.

"Perhaps. Although, I don't think he likes what he sees, especially the actions of his chosen children." Honshi mused ruefully. He bowed his head; biting his lip to keep himself from saying anything that would dishonor is friends or homeland.

"No, I don't think he would." Ty Lee agreed softly. Could it be that Honshi's heart felt the same as hers about the Fire Nation's domination and conquests? She eyed him curiously, hoping that he'd reveal more of his heart to her. But he remained silent, and Ty Lee's own heart sank. "So…where is Zuko?"

It was unusual for Zuko and Honshi to be away from one another for long. They were the best of friends, and shared a bond that was un-severable. Honshi scowled softly, his eyes burning with emotion. "He's taken Mai to bed." He answered bitterly.

Ty Lee blinked in dismay. Why was Honshi so bitter about it? Of course Zuko had taken Mai to bed, they were engaged. Intimacy was something usual for the couple. They did love one another. If Honshi were so bitter, could it mean…? "Honshi…are you in love with Zuko?" she blurted before she could even think about the implication of her words.

Honshi twitched, choking for a moment. "W-what?!" he sputtered indignantly, his eyes bulging in surprise.

Ty Lee regarded Honshi curiously. "Well, you just seemed so…downcast about Zuko and Mai's intimacy. And I know you and Zuko care for one another dearly…oh, how romantic Honshi! A forbidden love!" Ty Lee blushed at the very thought of the two handsome boys kissing. She hadn't ever suspected!

Honshi grasped Ty Lee's shoulder urgently, throttling her slightly. "You can't honestly believe that, can you?!" he nearly shrieked. The young girl's eyes widened innocently in reply, and Honshi grimaced. "Spirits, that's by far one of the most disgusting things I've ever heard!"

"Sorry, sorry!" Ty Lee meekly apologized. She couldn't believe that her suggestion had upset Honshi so much…but that didn't answer her question as to why Honshi was so upset over Zuko bedding Mai. "So then why are you so hurt, Honshi?"

Honshi sighed heavily, forcing himself to relax. Ty Lee hadn't meant to be offensive; she just wasn't thinking. He wondered though, if he should confide in Ty Lee his suspicions about Mai. They were friends after all, and they loyally served Azula together… "Well…it's just…" he bit his lip, releasing his hold on Ty Lee's delicate shoulders. "Mai has sunken her claws into Zuko, and she seems to love his title more than him."

Ty Lee bit her own lip pensively, turning back to regard the sun. It was quickly sinking behind the horizon, the sky's bright orange fading to blue. "Mai does care about Zuko, Honshi. She does get a lot of pressure from her family to marry well, but I'm sure she'd be with Zuko even if he were not selected as Fire Lord Ozai's heir." She attempted to reassure her friend.

He scowled skeptically. 'Do you honestly believe that Ty Lee? You give people too much credit." He sneered softly.

"Then do I give you too much credit?" Ty Lee inquired softly, hurt by Honshi's harsh judgment of both her and Mai. She knew he cared deeply for Zuko and was only looking out for him, but he didn't need to say such things about Mai or herself.

Honshi averted his gaze to the horizon. "It depends on what you think of me." He replied thoughtfully and carefully. He kept his gaze everywhere except for Ty Lee's pretty face, lest he give away his feelings for her. They had a mission to concentrate on right now, and respective members of the royal family to look after. He couldn't tell her just yet. Honor and duty came first.

"I believe that you're an honorable man. You have been Zuko's loyal friend, without fail, for seventeen years. You always do your best to support him in all of his goals, while remaining true to yourself. You are smart, kind, brave, and most of all, you're a good person." Ty Lee studied Honshi's still form intently, hoping he'd believe her. For she believed everything she had just said.

"Ty Lee, you do-"

"Ah, the sun has set I see. And with the Northern Air Temple in the distance. How fortunate for us." Azula's strong voice, along with her stronger figure, interrupted them. She stood tall on the deck, her hand resting confidentially on her hip, as she appraised their proximity to their destination.

Honshi fought the urge to swear at his best friend's young sister. Did she have any idea how close he was to asking Ty Lee her feelings regarding him? She'd confessed what she thought of him, but he didn't know how she felt. "Yes, how fortunate." He replied gruffly. Before he could give in to the urge to strangle Azula, he fled.

Azula and Ty Lee gazed at Honshi's retreating form and then glanced at one another. "What's the matter with him?" Azula inquired incredulously.

Ty Lee's features softened and she sighed gently. "I don't know…" she trailed off, wondering what it was that Honshi was about to ask her. She felt slightly nervous, and she brushed her damp palms off on her clothes. Did Honshi maybe…like her? No, it couldn't be true. They'd known one another their whole lives…

Azula furrowed her brows slightly. "And what's with you?" she queried briskly. She set her amber eyes on Ty Lee's dreamy face, wondering if maybe Honshi intended to take Ty Lee from her like Zuko had done with Mai. How many friends would she lose to the love for a man? Would she herself be drawn by some intangible force into the arms of a man?

"N-nothing!" Ty Lee sputtered defensively. She touched her friend's shoulders comfortingly, offering a small smile. "Honshi was just being nice, as always. Perhaps you should like to-"

"I'm not getting any closer to Honshi than is necessary. He is my brother's best friend, and therefore should be only like a brother to me. Zuko would kill him if Honshi even glanced in my direction in an un-brotherly manner." Azula flatly reminded Ty Lee. The look of relief that swept through Ty Lee's features only confirmed Azula's suspicions. Ty Lee had a little 'thing' for Honshi. And it might very well be reciprocated.

Ty Lee then nodded agreeably. "Well, now we need to find you a handsome boy who will dote on your every whim." It would be nice if Azula had someone special. Someone other than Honshi. Ty Lee would have stepped down if Azula also held affections for him, but since she didn't…

Azula nearly laughed at such a notion. Any boy that liked her usually feigned such interest because of her title. None have ever approached her out of sincere emotion. She hardly believed that would change as she aged and grew into an adult woman. She was almost sixteen, and would soon be of betrothal age. She was certain her father would select an appropriate suitor without any regard to her own desires. But such was the life of a Princess.

"Come on Azula, you'll find some wonderful man who sweeps you off of your feet and-"

"Let's just go to bed, Ty Lee. From the looks of it, we'll have an interesting day tomorrow." Azula beckoned. Ty Lee obeyed unwittingly, and they retired for the evening to their respective quarters.

HONSHI, AS HE fled from Azula and Ty Lee, couldn't help but blush. He couldn't believe that he had almost brushed aside his duties for his own personal pleasures. If Azula hadn't shown up, he would have asked Ty Lee what she felt for him, and if the answer was a positive one, he would have most likely ended up admitting his own feelings. His emotions and his love interest were pleasantries he couldn't afford at the present time.

He had to protect his Prince, his best friend. That was the first and foremost in his waking moments. Even the sleeping ones. Any moment he was around Ty Lee, he lost all perception, all awareness, and could only see her. Such afflictions were dangerous when Zuko's safety was involved. Yes, Zuko was an able warrior, one Honshi admired and respected on the battlefield. But Zuko, too, was…

Honshi's ears suddenly perked as he heard a soft cry. It almost sounded like a moan of pain. It was barely audible, and Honshi paused in his steps, listening intently. Could it be Ty Lee? She may have injured herself…or Zuko could even be in some sort of trouble…

Another soft moan reached Honshi's ears, and he glanced towards the door in the hall which was the entryway for Zuko's quarters. Against his better judgment, he pressed his ear to the door, listening intently for anything that could be a threat to Zuko.

Soft creaking, methodical and even, sounded. Heavy breathing by two people, soft moans and groans, names and sweet nothings were whispered. And Honshi's felt his face go red. He was listening to an intimate interaction between Zuko and Mai!

He fled from their room as discreetly as possible and entered his own. He closed the door hurriedly, and leaned against it. "Spirits…why?" he moaned to himself, covering his face with his hands. He whimpered in agony. "Why did I have to hear that?" he questioned aloud. The mere thought of Mai in any sort of sexual way was disgusting, and he honestly didn't want to think of Zuko like that either.

But this was exactly why Honshi needed to ignore his personal desires. He had to protect Zuko, since he was so afflicted with Mai. Had Zuko not been intimate with Mai, he would have noticed Honshi at his door immediately. This was dangerous; an assassin could sneak in at any moment and finish them off. He sighed heavily, throwing himself onto his bed.

Ty Lee…I'm sorry…Honshi closed his eyes and drifted into a light sleep.

ZUKO BURIED HIS face into Mai's neck as an orgasm tore through him. He whimpered softly, tensing, as he hugged her tightly to him. Her limbs were entangled with his own, and he collapsed in sweet relief on top of her. Oh, this was bliss…

Her fingers threaded through his damp hair, her heart beat frantic and quick in his ear. "Zuko…" she cooed his name affectionately. He smiled softly, pressing a kiss to her neck, and sighed contently. "You're so good…" she murmured in his ear.

He nuzzled her neck, hugging her tightly. "You're even better." He whispered, pulling away slightly to kiss her deeply. Her lips were soft and plaint against his own, and he reveled in the sensation. It seemed every part of his body was over sensitized from his climax. He trailed a finger down her soft cheek, looking into her amber eyes. "I love you."

She smiled mildly, pressing a kiss to his nose. "And I you." She pulled him into a cuddle, sighing as contently as he had only moments before. "Tomorrow we'll have the Avatar." She murmured gleefully.

Zuko frowned softly, not wishing to think of such things right now. He'd much rather coax Mai into having another round. She seemed to be very sensual today, and such moods were rare for her. He hadn't yet figured out what it was that made her affectionate one day and distant the next, but he was hoping to discover the cause soon. He absently stroked his fingers over her breast, pressing a kiss to the other. "Yes, we will." He affirmed before nibbling at her nipple.

She shivered beneath his ministration, her hips bucking slightly. "Shall we slaughter the Air Nomads as well?" she inquired curiously, her voice dipping several tones lower. Mai's fingers combed through his hair, tickling the nape of Zuko's neck.

Zuko thrust his hips in response, hissing in pleasure. It seemed she was in the mood for another round, after all. He smirked, kissing her deeply. "If it's necessary." He replied absent mindedly, his hands roaming over her delectable body.

"Mmm…if they do not comply, it will be necessary." She murmured, her voice laden with lust.

Zuko half wondered if this sort of talk was arousing for Mai, but brushed the notion aside. He was touching her, and was still intimately connected to her; of course she'd be aroused. "We'll see. But for now, just concentrate on this." He whispered, his mouth seeking her once more.

It was best not to think of slaughtering yet another race. The first one, the Southern Water Tribe, had been more than enough. Such thoughts could drive a man mad. Zuko chose, instead, to be driven mad physically. Lust for the flesh was much more preferable than the lust for blood. The toils of war were something he didn't want to acknowledge.


	5. The Abduction

AN: Guys, I hope you all enjoy this up and coming chapter of Amicable Adversary. It's such a rush for me to have fans that enjoy my work, though I don't get too many reviews. It's strange how much one, as an author, comes to rely on reviews and gets excited to see them pop up in her inbox…

Also, I took a few liberties with the Air Nomad culture…since we all know so little about it. So please bear with me…

Amicable Adversary

KUVAL DUTIFULLY CLEANED Gyuu's feet, preparing him for the long journey he'd take them on. "Aren't you a pretty beast?" he crooned softly to Gyuu as he affectionately rubbed the thick trunk of Gyuu's leg. The beast trilled in response, happy to receive such attention.

Sou laughed softly. "Isn't he? You're so handsome Gyuu!" he patted the bison's exposed belly, and smiled softly when Gyuu practically purred with pleasure. "He's excited, since he's never been anywhere but the other Air Temples."

Kuval blinked in surprise. "Ah, so you're really just as new to the whole travel thing as the rest of us." He confirmed aloud. He smiled, moving to another one of the bison's six feet, cleaning between the toes with care.

The monk nodded, grabbing a brush to run through Gyuu's fur. "Yeah, the Air Temple has been my home for my entire life." He replied cheerfully. The prospect of the journey he was going to take was increasing his good mood.

Kuval furrowed his brow thoughtfully. "So…what about your parents?" he could hardly imagine a life where you were raised by complete strangers and never had any siblings, cousins, or anything of the sort. Which seemed to be the case with Sou and the other monks.

Sou paused in his brushing and looked thoughtful. "Well, my father lives in the Southern Air Temple, and my mother lives in the Eastern Air Temple. We monks never marry, but we do choose a pro-creational partner, and that partner is for life. My parents, however, chose for me to be their only child, to my knowledge. Some monks may choose to have more, but it's rare." He arched a brow as Kuval's jaw dropped. "What?"

"So…they just gave you up?" The Waterbender inquired incredulously.

Sou nodded, and went back to brushing Gyuu's fur. "Yes. We have to detach ourselves from earthly bonds and desires. Once I was weaned from the breast, I was sent to live here at the Northern Air Temple. That's why monks don't marry, or have sex for pleasure's sake." He answered honestly.

The tribesman clapped Sou on the back sympathetically. "I am so sorry, Sou." The mere idea of never having a loving wife and family was enough to make Kuval want to crawl into a hole and die. Katara… he sighed softly as certain naughty thoughts crept into his mind.

Sou tilted his head at Kuval. He was such a strange man, really. "Is sex nice?" he blurted curiously. He kept his gray gaze level and found it strange that Kuval seemed shocked by his questioned.

The elder boy blushed beet red, almost biting his tongue. "I don't know! Why would you ask me such things?" The Tribesman stammered, turning hastily to finish cleaning Gyuu's toes. This Airbending kid had a lot of gall!

The Nomad laughed cheerfully. "Don't be so embarrassed! It's only natural!" he found Kuval's reaction rather amusing. Perhaps it'd be fun to tease him further…

"Shut up and brush." Kuval mumbled, embarrassed. This kid, who was barely fourteen, sure was bold. Geez, wasn't he supposed to a monk? A holy man? A spiritual being? Spirits…

Sou smiled and whistled as he cleaned his pet, deciding it was best to tease Kuval later; he might blow his top or something. Sou raised his head as he noticed Bousan approaching him. "Bousan, hello!" he greeted his long time friend. He placed his brush aside to give his friend an unabashed hug. Kuval watched them from the corner of his eye.

"Hey Sou." He replied, withdrawing from the display of affection. "Preparing Gyuu for departure?" he asked, almost sadly.

Sou nodded slightly. "Yes." He patted his pet affectionately before riveting his eyes towards his best friend. "Keeping up with your prayers and mantras?" he asked light heartedly.

Bousan smiled ruefully, nodding his head. "Of course, Sou." He bit his lip, fidgeting slightly. He reluctantly met and held Sou's gaze. "You know…it's not going to be the same around here without you. But, I'm glad you're able to fulfill your dream. Just…come back, okay?" he voice wavered slightly, and to Sou's surprise, there were tears glimmering in the depth of Bousan's eyes.

"Bousan…" Sou bit his lip before drawing him into a tight embrace. "Please don't cry. I can't have you so sad." Unconsciously, Sou found his hands drawing soothing circles into Bousan's back. His friend trembled slightly as sobs hitched in his throat.

"Just…come back. Don't…don't die." Bousan pleaded.

Sou pulled away lightly, his eyes piercing through Bousan's. "Hey. We are not attached to this physical world, or to anyone on it. My life is less than dust on the scales." He hoped to comfort Bousan with their teachings; it was the essence of Bousan's life, after all.

Bousan tearfully nodded, before pressing a kiss to Sou's cheek. "You're right. I must detach myself…" he looked down, as if ashamed that he forgot the teachings he'd held so dear. He sighed softly, and then smiled softly. "I will see you soon, Sou. And you'll have to tell me tales." He squeezed Sou's hand tightly before fleeing.

Kuval, who had witnessed the entire interaction between the two, couldn't help but grin. "Wow…Sou, I never knew." He sing songed rather coyly.

The monk's head jerked to regard the Waterbender. "Knew what?" he questioned defensively.

Kuval could barely hide his smirk. "That you Bended for both teams. You know…" he teasingly nudged the younger boy, chuckling as he did so. This was just too rich! Now he'd repay the boy for his bold questions!

Sou felt his face flush. "W-what?" he croaked, feeling rather embarrassed. What was Kuval thinking…?

Kuval laughed rather obnoxiously, swatting Sou on the back. "I have to admit, you picked a good one. Bousan is a good looking monk." He pressed excruciatingly. He grinned, turning back to Gyuu's feet, cleaning them with renewed vigor.

Sou pressed his hands to his red face, wondering if perhaps Kuval was right. He and Bousan were rather close…and he did love Bousan. He'd willingly admit it. But he'd assumed it was just as friends…could it be more? Homosexuality wasn't a sin as much as lust was. And for him and Bousan to ever engage…damn Kuval. "You big jerk!" he hurled the brush he'd used to Gyuu's fur at Kuval's head, adequately clonking him in the head with it.

Kuval winced and grabbed his head. "Hey, don't blame me because you're gay!" he protested, hurling the sponge he was using to clean Gyuu's feet at Sou's face. It hit him with a very wet splat.

"What on earth are you two doing?" Katara demanded, snapping both boys out of their rather immature sparring. She rested her hands on her hips, doing her best to seem maternal and scolding.

They both straightened to attention and replied with a quick negative. She arched a delicate brow at their blatant lie, but chose to dismiss it. She was not going to play referee for this entire quest, and they'd have to figure out how to get along without her mothering them. "Then hurry up and finish cleaning Gyuu. We have to get going by noon." She reminded them seriously.

Both boys nodded and resumed their duties. Satisfied, she left them alone, and chose to ignore the glares they sent at her turned back. It was all rather amusing, if she did say so herself.

ZUKO SMIRKED AS his ship docked at the rocky shores that sat just below the Northern Air Temple. The Avatar's rather pitiful Water Tribe boat rocked gently with the waves of the ocean, docked and tied to one of the few posts rigged at the shore. It could only mean she was in the sanctuary the Temple offered, searching for her Airbending Master to bring with her to the Earth Kingdom.

This was too easy. "Dock and unload. We have to prevent the Avatar from attaining an Airbending Master! Hurry!" Zuko barked out various other directions, and retreated to his quarters to don his armor for battle. He would leave no Airbender alive. He ignored the strange feeling that accompanied that thought.

Mai quickly followed him to his quarters, rushing to gather his armor and assist him with donning it. "I'll be by your side." She assured him, her fingers trembling not from fear, but excitement.

He nodded, pulling the porcelain skinned girl into his arms. "Be careful out there. We don't know what these Airbenders are capable of." He cautioned lovingly. His fingers rose of their own accord to stroke her soft cheek, and he gazed into her amber eyes.

She pressed a quick kiss to his lips before grasping his wrist and dragging him back up to the deck. "Let's go." She urged him. Honshi, Ty Lee, and Azula awaited them on deck, and wordlessly followed him as their army prepared to scale the steps the spiraled towards the Northern Air Temple.

Zuko's mind raced as he climbed the ever so high Air Nomad steps. He had failed the first time he attempted to capture the Avatar. And rightfully so, he'd underestimated her prowess as a Bender. But he would not fail his father and his country this time. He had brought with him his trusted allies; Honshi, Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai. If they were here, there was no way he could fail.

The Avatar would be his.

After what seemed lie an eternity, they reached the top. The Prince's trained warriors quickly unleashed their surprise attack; their flames consumed the wooden structures of the Air Temple immediately, and children's screams rang through the air. Zuko could hardly contain a smirk as the Airbending Masters young and strong enough to fight back assembled and attempted to defend their home.

Honshi stood beside his Prince and his friend, his flaming arrows trained on anyone who offered a whisper of threat to him. His eyes were keen, his Yu Yan Archer's bow taunt and alert. His training had served him well, and he was confidant in his ability to protect his best friend.

Mai flanked his side, her fletched darts singing through the air and meeting their mark. Though Honshi wasn't fond of her, he did appreciate her talents in the art of war and her determination in protecting Zuko's livelihood. His gaze meet hers and he could feel the apparent dislike that she also felt for him. Well, that mattered not; Zuko's life did.

Ty Lee quickly snapped into action, disabling many of the Airbenders' abilities. She seemed to gracefully cartwheel through the hordes of Air Nomads, and her strikes were so fast they were almost unperceivable. Honshi kept his eye on her, for her safety was just as important as Zuko's was to him. But he knew, inwardly, that he didn't have to worry; Ty Lee was a talented fighter and acrobat.

Azula had accompanied the soldiers, her lighting attacks slaying many. Her eyes were glazed over, her motions almost dreamlike. Honshi wondered vaguely if Azula was even aware of herself. She was also a skilled warrior, and the Airbenders posed no real threat to her safety. But still…the glimmers of pain and despair in her eyes made Honshi wonder…

But he didn't have time to think about it, and instead he chose to concentrate on the task at hand.

Katara's head whirled around as the Fire Nation attacked the sanctuary of the Air Nomads. "Oh no…" this was just like when the Fire Nation had attacked her Tribe. The image of Sokka's face, pale from the lack of blood and wrenched in pain, flitted across her eyes. No; how many would die today? How many would be slain at the hands of the ruthless Prince Zuko and his men?

She gazed at Kuval, Hita, and Sou. They were her friends, and she wouldn't allow them to perish like Sokka had. No, not today, not ever. She turned and ran from her friends, their cries of protest snuffed out by the wind and fire.

"That idiot!" Kuval cried, his muscles tensing to run after Katara. Hita's slim hand gripped his tunic, keeping him effectively at bay. He turned, his deep blue eyes piercing through her angrily. "What-"

"Let her do what she can. She is the Avatar." Hita responded coolly, her features twisted with her own worry. But neither she nor Kuval could keep Katara from doing her best to protect these people. She had seen the firm determination glimmer in Katara's ocean eyes. Hita knew full well that Katara would die trying to help these people; because she couldn't help their sister Tribe, or her brother.

Kuval sighed deeply, resigned to the fact that there were some things that he couldn't protect Katara from; there were things she'd be able to do, places she'd be able to go, that he never could. And it hurt him deeply.

Zuko allowed his soldiers to take care of the Air Nomads; he had more important things to deal with. As his eyes scanned the temple, he searched for that little brat in blue that had so terrifyingly defeated his armies the first time they had encountered one another. And, to his surprise, he saw her. Marching straight towards him, her ocean eyes alight with rage.

"Ah, the little Avatar has come out of hiding to face me." Zuko drawled confidently. He crossed his arms, knowing full well how formidable he appeared donned in his royal armor. He would teach this little Water Tribe brat the meaning of fear.

Katara stood before him, her own arms crossed, her features twisted into a look of disdain. "Prince Zuko." She practically spat acid as her lips formed his name. How could this heartless man so needlessly attempt to destroy her people, and then turn his bloodlust towards the Air Nomads? Their only crime was that they had taken her under their wing and provided her a mentor in her Bending quest.

She grit her teeth and cursed him inwardly to the Spirits and back. "I'm not afraid or you, nor will I allow you to destroy these people." She announced boldly, drawing Water from the air. At this altitude, there was quite a bit of humidity to rely on.

His flames were the response to her words, and they fought. Katara found herself impressed by Zuko's passion and prowess in battle. He must have trained relentlessly to attain this sort of mastery over his element. And she found herself admiring his dedication, despite his ruthlessness when others' lives were involved.

Zuko winced as the whip of Katara's water broke the skin on his cheek. But he didn't allow it to distract him. His flames circled her, dancing dangerously close to her lithe form. It would do no good to harm her immensely. But some sort of punishment was in order. This little brat had harmed his handsome face! He pressed a finger to his stinging cheek, and growled when he drew it back to see blood trickling down his digit.

She jumped through the flames, protecting herself with her rapidly evaporating water, and lunged at the fiery Prince. He dodged, and she skidded across the stone floors of the Air Temple. She winced, for her sliding had ripped the elbows of her sleeves. Katara felt the sting of the abrasions on her elbows, and looked up to see the Prince of the Fire Nation closing in on her. His fists were aflame, his eyes burning even more so.

"You will not win, Avatar." Zuko goaded, his flames dancing dangerously about her once more. She grit her teeth and stood, her water smacking him soundly across the face. His neck wrenched, and when his face turned towards her once more, his eyes burned with fury. "Brat!"

He sent flames to strike her, and she fell to his knees. "You bastard." She cried out hoarsely, gripping her injured arm. She was vaguely aware of her friends calling out to her in concern, but they sounded so far away, and sounded so preoccupied. She raised her head and saw that they too, were battling Fire Nation soldiers.

Her eyes met the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation's, and she saw many swirling emotions within them. He was angry with her for drawing blood from his handsome face, he was determined to capture and bring her back to the Fire Nation in chains, he was proud of his army, his fellow warriors, and himself. She saw so much in his eyes, and knew, instinctively, that he was not an evil person. "What did you do to the Southern Water Tribe?" her voice cracked like fragile glass, and tears blurred her vision.

He seemed startled at such a question, and for one moment, he was the teenaged boy he should have been. "They have perished. My sister and her comrades successfully destroyed them, for you weren't residing there." He carefully concealed his emotions behind a tall, impenetrable wall. She couldn't begin to guess how he felt about the genocide that sullied his hands.

But the knowledge hit her like a brutal wave of the ocean. Dead. They were all dead. The Fire Nation killed them. _He_ killed them. Zuko…Prince Zuko…Zuko killed them. Not directly, but he was responsible. She hunched over, her forehead practically brushing his boot. The tears came, swiftly and instantly. No, no, no.

"Oh Spirits…" she whispered heartbrokenly. Her body shuddered with an unfettered sob, and she raised her head to regard the Prince who had taken her brother from her, her normal life from her, and her sister Tribe from her. "How dare you…" rage streamed through the grief, filling her with the adrenaline to take on the entire Fire Nation army.

He suddenly grasped her wrists just as her eyes began to glow, effectively snapping her out of the Avatar State. "Surrender to me, Avatar." Zuko ordered boldly, his mouth twisted into a victorious smirk.

Katara felt panic rise like a bubble in her throat, felt her mind race with all the possibilities that had presented themselves. "Only if you promise not to harm these people." She agreed. She felt herself drowning in those piercing amber eyes, and she vaguely wondered if Prince Zuko would eat her alive and swallow her whole. She felt helpless, trapped within the confines of his large, strong, porcelain hands.

He straightened, releasing the Avatar's delicate wrists from his grasp. Her ultimatum sent a wave of relief coursing through him. "So be it." Zuko turned from his captive, signaling his army to cease. He could see his sister, his fiancée, and his two friends continue ordering for the cease fire. The Air Nomads had been defeated, and whatever children and elders that had escaped were of no concern to him.

A boy, dressed in the garb of the Northern Water Tribe, rushed to attack him. "I won't let you take her!" he cried, wielding a large wave of water in his palms.

Soldiers surrounded him instantly and Zuko merely quirked his brow at the offending Water Tribe boy. "Is that so?" the Prince drawled. Defeated, the boy dropped his water, and hung his head. But Zuko could see the inkling of defiance in his deep blue eyes.

Another Water Tribe girl, standing among the defeated monks, cried out in protest, but was quickly hushed by her companions. Tears of anguish slipped down her tanned face, and an Airbending boy who stood by her rested a comforting hand on her shoulder. The other monks merely watched, knowing full well that any actions they took would negate the sacrifice that the Avatar had made.

Zuko smirked. This was too easy. The Avatar was willing to give her life, just to save a temple full of monks. "Take the Avatar and that boy. We're leaving." His soldiers obeyed, dragging the girl and boy of the Northern Water Tribe down the long, spiraling steps of the Northern Air Temple.

Mai, Honshi, Ty Lee, and Azula joined his side as they descended the steps. "Well done Zuko." Honshi voiced proudly, slapping him on the shoulder. The others nodded in agreement, casting glances at the captured Avatar and Water Tribe boy. They all seemed relieved that the massacre of the Air Nomads had been avoided. Zuko was relieved himself.

"I could not have earned this victory today without your help Honshi. Azula. Ty Lee. Mai." His eyes flickered to each of his trusted companions, and he rewarded them with a genuine smile. But, beyond the relieved faces of his friends, the eyes of the Avatar bored through him, springing forth a fountain of guilt. "Let's go." He hurriedly mumbled, turning his gaze away from that of the Avatar. He didn't want to think about how badly he'd hurt her, physically and emotionally. Such things shouldn't have mattered, right?

HITA COULDN'T KEEP her tears of agony from trailing down her face as she watched the Fire Nation take away her two friends. Complete and utter failure, so early and so absolute in their mission, consumed her. Not only had they lost Katara, but Kuval as well. Her two good friends…in the clutches of the deadly Fire Nation. Only Spirits knew what would befall them…

She didn't even want to think of what their enemy, the Prince of the Fire Nation, was capable of. What he'd do to poor Katara, who had so fearlessly defended the Northern Water Tribe and the Air Nomads; and poor Kuval, who had so valiantly tried to protect her. A thought occurred to her, both swift and fleeting, that perhaps Kuval didn't just like Katara as the little sister of his best friend. But she dismissed it; such times didn't warrant such silly notions.

"Oh no, what do we do?" she mewled aloud, grief lacing through her feeble voice. Her eyes met those of Sou's, and she saw the distinct grief echoed in his own eyes. This boy was remarkable, to care so deeply for Katara and Kuval; people he barely knew. The compassion of a monk was endless, it seemed.

Sou set his jaw determinedly, taking Hita's hand in an attempt to offer some sort of reassurance. "We'll have to rescue them." he replied honestly.

Hita opened her mouth to protest, but quickly clamped it shut. There was no other way. Katara and Kuval had to be rescued, as soon as possible, or else they would be dragged back to the Fire Nation to be imprisoned, or put to death, or whatever they had intended for Katara. "Okay. Let's go."

KATARA WHIMPERED SOFTLY when the soldiers threw Kuval's unconscious form roughly into the prison cell. His body thudded to the ground, and she sincerely hoped he wasn't injured; at least not anymore than they had already wrought on him; he hadn't taken their violent kidnapping and imminent imprisonment well.

"Don't hurt him anymore, you disgusting monster!" she cried indignantly. She wrenched herself from the soldiers grasp to throw herself beside Kuval. She pressed her ear to his broad chest, listening intently for any sign that would tell her he'd be okay. His steady, strong heartbeat assured her he would be. She turned, glaring at the Prince who had destroyed any semblance of happiness or normality in her life. "You horrible, horrible beast." She snidely hissed.

He scowled, walking over to her, and she remained upright. She would not cower before him. She was not afraid of him. Nothing he could do now would surpass the grief he'd already wrought over her heart. "If you don't behave, he'll die by my hands." His voice was steady, his eyes set with brutal guile.

Katara bit her lip, gazing towards Kuval's unconscious frame. She tenderly brushed a lock of hair from his face, and she suddenly realized just how handsome he was. She wouldn't allow his blood to wet her hands. Not now, not ever. Her friend, her brother's dearest friend. No, not you. I need you. "I'll behave." She replied, doing her best to sound meek, but failing miraculously.

His friends watched; a boy and three girls. One girl bore a resemblance to Zuko, and Katara suspected that she was the sister of his who had decimated the Southern Water Tribe. Strange though, that Katara could see despair, sadness, and depression lurking in her eyes. Had this girl truly not desired to kill off the South Pole's people? Had she truly not wanted to hurt the Northern Air Temple? Had she truly not strived to capture Katara herself?

Her eyes roved from Zuko's supposed sister to the other two girls. One looked rather morbid, unaffected by anything, uncaring. Katara instantly didn't like her. She seemed too calculating, too cold, too…inhuman. The other girl, however, seemed to be rather upset by this entire situation, though she hid it well. She kept fiddling with her long braid, a nervous habit to keep herself from saying anything, probably. Katara felt strangely comforted by this girl's presence.

The boy, who seemed close to Zuko by his mannerisms, seemed also to be concealing his emotions behind his handsome façade. Did any of these teens truly want to be involved in this warfare? She began to doubt it, and wondered if perhaps she could convince them otherwise. She briefly entertained that thought, but dismissed it just as quickly; you couldn't extend trust to these people. Her eyes went back to the face of her enemy; Zuko.

"Good." He responded to her earlier agreement. He gripped her face roughly, his eyes piercing through hers. "You had better." His breath, hot and smoky, brushed over her lips. And, to her mortification, she felt a streak of…something akin to desire. What on earth…? Shame, deep and suffocating, masked her lust. This was her enemy…he'd taken _everything_ she held dear to her from her.

He released her as if he'd been burnt, and surprise flickered through his amber orbs. Katara wondered if maybe he had felt it as well…but, no. he couldn't. She was his enemy, his goal, his captive. And, besides, her braid was a mess, her clothing dirtied and torn, her body marred with burns and scrapes. She could hardly be deemed attractive. And it mattered not.

He turned and left, almost as if fleeing from her mere presence, his companions following him. And she was alone, here, in a prison cell, upon a Fire Nation ship, heading back to the Fire Nation. Katara inched closer to Kuval, taking comfort in his deep, even breaths. Soon he would awaken, and she wouldn't be so alone. Or afraid.

She distracted herself by drawing water from the stale air if the prison cell. It did not reap much, but enough to heal Kuval's injuries. A burn marred his tanned cheek, and she pressed a cooling hand to it. A faint glow, and healed skin revealed itself. Katara sighed softly, taking comfort in the monotony of generic healing. If she closed her eyes, she could pretend that she was back home, in Yagoda's healing hut, learning from the wise, elderly woman who was close friend with her Gran-Gran.

Tears stung at her eyes, and she felt a deep longing to be back home, in the comforts of the Northern Water Tribe. She missed Grandfather Pakku, Gran-Gran Kanna, her mother, her father….and Sokka. By the Spirits, she missed him most of all.

Sometimes she could scarcely believe that he was dead. That maybe, perhaps, it was just a sick nightmare. Something she could wake up from. Where her home had never been attacked, her Sister Tribe had never been annihilated, that she was not destined to become the Avatar. The tears that bit at her vision leaked down her face, and she stifled a sob. Oh, Sokka, Yue, Grandfather, Mom, Dad, Gran-Gran, Kuval, Hita, Sou…why? Why do we all hurt so much?

And Zuko…why do you hurt everything you touch? Why did you destroy my life? Why do I respect your Bending prowess? Why do I see something akin to humanity in your cold amber eyes? Why do I feel some sort of connection to you? All these questions, all this pain…Katara did not understand it, nor did she want it.

But she opened her eyes, and she was sitting on the grimy floor of a cold cell, the unconscious form of her brother's best friend beside her. And notions of hope were few and far in between.


	6. The Ally

AN: Please enjoy, as always. This chapter's a bit racy/sexy, but nothing crazy. Not worthy of an M rating, that's for certain.

Amicable Adversary

TY LEE, DESPITE HER girlish and somewhat flakey nature, was not blind. She had seen the jolt of proverbial electricity that had passed between the Avatar and Prince Zuko. What it meant, however, she was not certain. Was it a surge of hatred? Or shock? Or just basic, primal lust?

She'd never seen Zuko with such a light in his eyes, never when he was with Mai. But, then again, she was not privy to many of the Crown Prince's more private moments. And she certainly didn't know that Avatar well enough to know whether she'd felt an attraction towards Zuko.

Ty Lee wondered if any of the others had noticed the strange jolt between the Crown Prince and the Avatar. Mai certainly hadn't noticed, for if she had, the Avatar would be worse for wear. As for Azula or Honshi, if they had noticed, they mentioned nothing.

Ty Lee's steps faltered, and her companions drew their attention towards her. Honshi, Spirits bless him, was the first to express concern. "Ty Lee, are you aright?" his voice was so soft, and caring.

She feigned a smile, which she had been feigning since she was a young child. Whenever anything bothered her, she was so quick to play it off, to fake naïveté or guilelessness. One had to do so when one grew up with six sisters. "I'm fine." But even she knew her voice sounded strained.

Zuko, Azula, and Mai all drew closer in their concern. "Are you unwell?" Azula inquired, pressing a friendly hand to the acrobat's forehead. Ty Lee found herself strangely comforted by her best friend's tender touch.

"I'm fine…only…just a little tired." She mumbled, feeling her cheeks heat at such unasked for attention. And usually she reveled in such things!

Azula's amber eyes searched through her friend, but she found nothing that was outwardly suspicious. "Alright…well, retire to bed. And we shall speak over breakfast." Azula's hand dropped from Ty Lee's forehead to lightly pinch her cheek.

"Yes mother." Ty Lee mocked before skipping off to her quarters. The two girls shared a small laugh, but they knew they'd have much to discuss together privately once the sun rose again.

"We should do the same, Zuko. It's been a long day." Mai announced, triumph lacing in her voice. She seemed practically empowered over their victory. Zuko chose to ignore it.

"Of course, dear." He replied absently. He didn't care much to think of what Mai expected of him this evening. His mind was on Honshi and his love interest. And also…that strange incident with the Avatar… His eyes roved to his long time friend. "Well?" he asked expectantly.

Honshi blinked and snapped to attention. "Is there anything I can do for-"

Zuko waved his hand dismissively. "No, you idiot. Are you going to go to Ty Lee?" the Prince questioned impatiently. Honshi could simply not allow Ty Lee to retire for bed with such disturbing thoughts on her mind.

Honshi felt his face flush as both Azula and Mai's interest was piqued. Unwilling to offer an explanation to the curious girls, he nodded and bowed to Zuko. "I…yes. As you wish, your Excellence." And he scampered off after the girl he cared so much for.

Azula turned her amber gaze towards her brother. "I didn't know Honshi had a thing for Ty Lee." She said accusingly. Who was Ty Lee or Zuko to not inform her of such a development?

Zuko grinned at his sister's miffed attitude. "He hides it well. What can I say? Honshi is a man loyal to his duties first." Zuko felt pride that such a man was his best friend.

At Zuko's airy response, Azula's spirits seemed to dampen. "Oh…yes. Aren't we all?" bitterness mingled with her dismay. Her beautiful face was hindered by her grief.

Recalling Azula's forlorn nature, and the recent night when he had tucked her into bed, Zuko's features softened. "Azula…I didn't mean anything by-"

"No, no. I know." Azula replied tersely. She managed a rueful smile. "But isn't it grand? Love is in the air." She deftly changed the subject. She had seemingly become a master at such skills.

Zuko smiled reluctantly. "Soon you will have your turn." He teased gently.

His sister blushed. "I should think not." She was not even certain if she could choose whom she'd marry, or if her father would decide for her. It was no use to get her hopes up only to be disappointed.

Zuko grinned secretively. "Ah, don't be so hasty to dismiss such notions. Father has been searching for a suitable companion for you…" he trailed off, hoping to catch his sister's attention.

And so he did. "Oh, really? And who might he have in mind?" her grief vanished momentarily from her eyes, and she grabbed her brother's arm as if she could tug the answers for his lips.

Zuko fought the urge to laugh. "I suggested a very good and noble man." He answered, tugging on Azula's topknot. Her face, ever so lovely, furrowed with frustration. He pressed a finger to her lips to silence any protest that could spill from her mouth. "He is a son of one of the war ministers, and a personal friend of Honshi and me."

Mai watched the siblings, bored with their little games, and chose to leave them for her quarters. She really did not have any interest in who Azula would marry. The young princess would never be Fire Lady. Only Mai would be, and now it practically assured, considering the precious cargo they were carrying back to the Fire Nation.

They hardly noticed Mai's sudden absence. "Who is it Zuko? Tell me!" she half whined. If her brother and father were plotting against her and married her off to some older, stingy man she'd be horrified!

Zuko laughed once more, drawing his little sister into a hug. "Fret not. I suggested a handsome man for you. His name is Juria, and he is a skilled warrior and Firebender. He has just received a higher rank in our glorious army. And he is of noble blood, so father would definitely approve." He finally informed her.

Azula blinked. "I think I remember him…" she murmured, her mind spinning furiously to picture the face to the name. Her eyes met those of her brother. "He and you used to play together often. Why have you stopped?"

Zuko offered a small smile. "He became busy with training, and rising up in ranks with our army. Surely you could forgive him such an offense? He has not fallen into my disfavor." He answered honestly.

Azula blinked, recalling the young, handsome man who had once been good friends with Zuko and Honshi. He had been rather cute, back when she'd seen him last. And he'd been nice to her on the rare times they'd actually spoken. Such a match…well, perhaps she could be happy with the man if she were to be married off to him… "And have you spoken to him?"

Zuko laughed. "Not yet. But what man would refuse the offer to marry a talented princess such as yourself?" was Azula even aware of the wonders she could offer a man? Zuko guessed not.

She smiled feebly. "Oh, Zuko…you speak to highly of me." She protested gently.

He raised his sister's hand to his lips. "No, you think too lowly of yourself. Now, off to bed. We'll continue this in the morning." The siblings shared one last hug before she obeyed his command.

And Zuko suddenly noticed Mai's absence. He sighed heavily, his own concerns returning with the lack of distraction his sister offered. He trudged wearily to his quarters, knowing full well Mai would be impassioned from today's spoils. And he was right. She had undressed, lying in their bed, her face gazing into his own expectantly.

"Come to bed." She beckoned gracefully and Zuko found himself somewhat entranced. Mai was truly a lovely woman, but… He couldn't help but see hair that was a soft brown instead of ebony, skin that was a deeper tan than porcelain, and eyes that were sky blue instead of sun gold. The Avatar.

That girl was certainly formidable. And admirable. The contempt had been clear in her eyes. But, also…there was that sliver of…what? Lust? Desire? Longing? Some sort of strange pull that made him long to caress that soft cheek of hers, draw his fingers through her long hair, and press his mouth to those soft lips of hers…

Zuko shook his head. No, this was not the Avatar before him. It was Mai; the woman he was destined to marry. "Mai…" he murmured her voice aloud, as if to remind himself who he was with.

Her eyes darkened with desire and she pulled him on top of her. She greedily unclothed him, and he welcomed the heat of her skin against his own. Sinking into her embrace, Zuko found the image of the Avatar, mussed and longing, taunting him. She, that Water Tribe witch, would simply not allow him to rest.

He thought of her long limbs, slender and strong. Her tanned skin, and how soft it could be. How her luminous blue eyes would appear if they gazed at him with desire, longing, love… how nice her hair could smell, or look, tangled up in his fingers.

As Zuko surrendered his seed to his lover, Mai, he briefly wondered if perhaps he should just kill the Avatar now. Before she had the chance to bewitch him any further.

HONSHI PACED BEFORE Ty Lee's door for several moments before gathering the courage to knock. Her voice, soft and sweet, called out in affirmation, and he entered her humble quarters. The room glowed a soft gold from the several lit candles strewn about. But that wasn't what truly caught his attention.

Ty Lee sat at her vanity, dressed only in a simple nightgown. It had no frills, no extravagancies, but was plain. A soft pink tone, it complimented the healthy flush of her face. Her hair was unbound from its long braid, and Honshi briefly wondered if perhaps it was inappropriate for him to be in her quarters at such an hour with her dressed in such a manner. But he abruptly brushed aside such a concern. Ty Lee seemed not to care, so he should not either. "Hi." He meekly greeted her, unsure of what to do or say.

She smiled softly, and it instantly relaxed him. "Have a seat." She gestured towards her comfortable, but humble bed. Honshi did as Ty Lee bid him, his gaze returning to her slouched figure. She only smiled expectantly at the young warrior.

"I just…" Honshi began insecurely. He swallowed nervously, taking in how lovely Ty Lee looked at the moment. And he found the courage to speak once more. "I'm worried about you. You…you aren't your usual happy self. It bothers me." He admitted.

Ty Lee blinked, touched by Honshi's concern. Her features softened. "Oh, Honshi…" she sighed heavily, clasping her hands in her lap dejectedly. "If only you knew…" she murmured brokenly.

Honshi rose immediately from the acrobat's bed, choosing to kneel before her respectfully. He took her clasped hands in his own, kissing them gently. He felt his ears redden at his own gall, but he also reveled in the feel of Ty Lee's smooth skin. "Please tell me so I can know." He pleaded softly.

Ty Lee felt a small smile grace her lips. "It's just that…I feel so horrible about the massacre of the Southern Water Tribe. I helped during the attack, disabling as many Waterbenders as I could. We were ruthless, Honshi. And I know it plagued Azula too. Once the attack was over, she retreated to her quarters on her ship for hours. When I saw her the next day, her eyes were red, and her face was ghastly." Her brown eyes were unfocused as she recalled the horrors, the sick shame, the fear. The guilt, the grief, and the concern for her best friend also weighed heavily.

Honshi's expression winced with sympathy. "I know, Ty Lee. War is a difficult thing, something best left to those that can stomach it. But, you know we are doing our best to ensure our Nation's success. Our sons and daughters will thank us, and our grandchildren will revere us." He spouted the words his own elders had continuously told him, hoping that perhaps it could offer Ty Lee some dose of comfort.

"How can they be glad that we were murderers?" Ty Lee mourned aloud. She pulled her hands from Honshi's grasp to wipe at her eyes. Unbidden tears had begun to trail down her face.

Honshi leaned forward, assisting Ty Lee by wiping her tears away. "They will be glad they won't have to murder themselves. The sin of their fathers will not be one that they have to commit themselves." He murmured soothingly.

She only nodded, leaning her cheek against the palm of Honshi's strong hand. He smiled at her tenderly. "We must serve our Nation, the Prince, and the Princess to our utmost ability." He reminded her.

She nodded, smiling softly at the thought of her dearest friend Azula. "I know. It's easier to serve them than it is our Nation." She admitted frankly.

Honshi tucked a stray strand of hair behind Ty Lee's ear. "I agree. And you do your duties so well." His fingers brushed over her cheek, mesmerized by her beauty. "Ty Lee…I…" he lost his courage to tell her anything remotely intimate. How could he betray his duty to his prince by allowing himself to become emotionally involved with Ty Lee?

Her brown eyes sought his expectantly, and he bit his lip hesitantly. "I just want you to be happy." He finally confessed, hoping that perhaps she could understand how much he liked her. But surely such a statement could not reveal such emotions. Nor was he certain of exactly how perceptive Ty Lee truly was. He knew, behind those brown eyes, was a world of understanding and intrigue that he could never fathom.

She sighed softly, hers hands squeezing his own. "Oh, Honshi, I am happy enough. I want what I have. Not the other way around." She smiled sweetly, and it wrenched at his heart.

He raised her hands to his lips yet again. "No, we never have what we want, do we?" he echoed distractedly.

She shook her head. "And what is it that you want?" she fixed her gaze on him, hoping that maybe she could see what Honshi thought about when he was away from Zuko. She knew him to be a loyal soldier, but surely there would be something more profound to Honshi.

He allowed his eyes, for just a moment, to betray all he felt for Ty Lee. It was like an electric jolt, and she stiffened when she understood the gravity of feelings Honshi felt for her. It rendered her speechless, and a flush rose in her face. "Neither one of us can surrender to…" she trailed off, wondering what exactly it was that she and Honshi were capable of.

Betraying the royal family was something they were not. Their duties came first, then their passions. "Honshi…" she fought the urge to speak openly with the handsome young man.

"Ty Lee, I care for you." He murmured earnestly. His eyes saw nothing but her, his hands longed never to part with hers, and his heart desired to beat only for her. If only for this moment.

She flushed, her head bowing. "Honshi…you are a handsome and skilled warrior. One that any woman would long to be wooed by. But I must serve Azula, for she is my Princess, and more importantly, she is my friend." And Ty Lee hated herself for every word of rejection that fell from her lips.

Honshi felt his body freeze. His mind go numb. Ty Lee…had no desire to return his affections? Not even in the slightest? Zuko had bid him leave to pursue Ty Lee, yet Ty Lee was unable to do the same? Somehow, Honshi highly doubted that Azula would seek to keep Ty Lee from her own happiness. So, perhaps it was that Ty Lee simply did not feel the same.

"I see." Honshi's voice acted of its own accord, stiff and unwavering. He stood, his hands releasing hers. "I am sorry if I have offended you. It was not my intention. Please forgive me." And he fled, cursing himself for his coward ness, from Ty Lee's quarters.

She watched him take leave, and only once the door closed behind Honshi did Ty Lee cry out in anguish. "Oh, Honshi, I'm so sorry. But, I don't deserve you." She mourned aloud. And with her head in her hands, she wept.

SLEEP SEEMED UNABLE to find the Princess of the Fire Nation. No matter how hard she sought to, she was disenchanted from the realm of slumber. Too many concerns bogged down her mind, the largest being that the Avatar was jailed in the belly of her ship. She shifted in her lush bed, her eyes trained, unseeing, on the ceiling.

The Avatar, the key to the world's destiny, lay cold and shivering behind bars. And once she arrived on Fire Nation shores, she'd be dragged before the Fire Lord to be beheaded, or imprisoned, or used for her father's dark purposes.

And, because of this, her brother would become king.

Such a notion didn't disturb Azula, for she knew Zuko would be a wise and just ruler. But the idea that the Avatar would needlessly suffer was one too great to bear. She had already suffered enough, Azula knew.

The death of her sister Tribe, the attack of her own Tribe, the embarking of a journey she'd probably never expected nor wanted…that was enough to embitter a woman. And, now, to head back to the land of her enemy…

Azula wanted to scream, to make it stop, to weep aloud: "This is my fault!" The guilt and sickness was so intense. But no, she could not. She was the Princess of the Fire Nation, the sister to the future Fire Lord. She must remain strong and steadfast, always.

One moment of weakness in the past had forever shaken her father's confidence in her. She could no longer allow him to think her weak. But, inwardly, she knew that she'd only been a young girl, grieving for the death of her mother. And Uncle Iroh had even been testament to her needs. But such grievances had fallen deaf and blind on the ears and eyes of the Fire Lord.

But it mattered not now. The only thing that mattered was the fate of the young Water Tribe girl that lay in the belly of the warship, heading to the Fire Nation in chains. Surely there could be something Azula could so to assist her.

Despite her father and brother's ambitions, Azula was aware that her homeland was in the wrong. That the Avatar could set about making things right again. Azula had fretted and worried over her own treachery for thinking such thoughts already. And she'd come to her conclusion: the Avatar had to be helped. But first…first she had to be released. Then she had to master all four elements.

The Avatar would be hard pressed for a Firebending teacher, Azula thought wryly. But, no, it mattered not. Escape would be their first priority. Leave anything beyond that for another day.

Impassioned, Azula whipped her bed sheets back as she rose from her bed. She hurriedly donned a cloak, throwing the hood forward, as she set out to greet her brother's prisoner. Somehow, someway, she'd untie the intricate webbings of fate to make it into something that would suit the rest of the world instead of her family's greed.

KATARA KEPT VIGIL over Kuval's unconscious frame, fearing that if she averted her eyes for even one moment, his well being would decline. She smoothed his mussed hair from his brow, her eyes trailing over his bruised face. The soldiers that Prince Zuko commanded had been none too gentle with Kuval's bold faced arrogance and verbal barbs.

She smiled ruefully, for Kuval had always possessed strength and vigor when it came to justice. It hadn't served him well in this instance. "Oh, Kuval, you poor thing." She cooed softly, hoping that even in his unconscious state, her voice could offer a small dose of comfort.

In keeping watch over Kuval, Katara could remain distracted from her own perilous thoughts. She didn't want to begin thinking about her current predicament; how she was going to escape, what had become of Sou and Hita, or if Kuval's life was truly in danger. She could only stare at the face of the man who was her deceased brother's loyal friend.

Who was also incredibly handsome. But that was irrelevant. Or, at least, it should be.

Katara shook her head furiously. What was she thinking, being attracted to Kuval? He was her brother's friend, her own sworn guardian. She couldn't have anything more than the platonic, brotherly-sisterly bond they'd had. Not to mention their current dilemma of her being the Avatar and having to master all four elements to save the world from the deathly grip of the Fire Nation.

But still, it'd be nice to… No. Don't think of it.

Her life would be, irrevocably, anything but normal. Any visions of a happy home, a doting husband, and cheeky children had all vanished the day the Prince of the Fire Nation had attacked her people and decimated her sister Tribe. The day that she learned the terrible secret her family had been keeping from her since the cradle.

Not that she begrudged them that. She was grateful for the years of ignorant bliss that she'd been gifted thus far. But, oh, to have even one more day where she was naïve of her destiny, to have one more day where her brother was strong and alive…

Was that too much to wish for? Apparently so.

And oh, how she hated that snide Prince who'd taken everything she held dear from her. That arrogant, cold hearted, devilish, handsome… oh for Spirits sake! Was she lusting after every able bodied young man now? She wanted to kick herself!

But Katara was unable to deny that shock she'd received when her blue eyes clashed with those amber orbs of that striking man. His breath had ghosted over her lips, his fingers had tremored over her face. There was…_something_ there.

She wasn't exactly certain what it was, but there was some inexplicable tie between Zuko and herself. It was altogether unnerving, fascinating, and intriguing. A part of her wanted to draw closer to him, to look into those deep, twin, golden orbs. To ask, who are you? Why are you this ambitious, strong Prince? But the other part of her wanted to draw away from him. To demand, why have you done this to me? Why have you taken away everything I value?

Tears stung at Katara's eyes as she thought of all those innocents who had suffered at the hands of this demonic, callous Prince. The men, women, and children of the Southern Water Tribe who had died in pain and fear. The brave soldiers of her own tribe who had perished on the battlefield. Her own brave and strong brother who had died in her arms, begging her to tell Yue of his undying love.

Her innocent childhood had been destroyed by this golden eyes monster. He breathed fire over everything, leaving in its wake only a charred remnant of what it had been before. A burn, a welt; warped and twisted, angry and red. She wanted to howl in agony.

Kuval stirred, his blue eyes opening with a flutter. Spirts, he had such long lashes… "Katara?" his voice was horse, and husky from his sleep.

She fought a sob. "Oh, thank the Moon Spirit that you're alright." She cried gratefully.

He chuckled, then winced in pain at his bruised ribs. "Are you alright?" he queried, his eyes roving over her mussed hair, her dirtied face, her torn clothing. His expression clouded with concern, and her heart clenched with affection for this caring man.

She fell over him, wrapping him into a gentle hug. "Oh, I'm fine you idiot!" she reveled in his scent, in the feel of his strong arms as they reciprocated her embrace. "I was so worried about you." She whispered tearfully. She had already lost enough, without having to lose this kind hearted man as well.

"Enough about me," Kuval weakly protested, "How are we going to get you out of here?"

Her gaze met his, and she turned away. "I don't know." She admitted softly. Their cell, dank and cold, seemingly swallowed them both whole. There was some sort of moisture in the air, yes, but enough to escape from these metal bars? How could they escape from the belly of the proverbial beast?

His fingers grasped her chin, forcing her to look him straight in the eye. "We'll figure something out, I promise. You're safe as long as we're together." He swore softly.

She smiled weakly, aware that tears had trickled lazily down her face. She made no effort to dismiss them, and instead allowed it. "I'm sorry, it just all feels so overwhelming." She murmured, her voice weak, her hands trembling.

But before Kuval could present her with any words of comfort, the door to the prison creaked open, showering them with a blinding light. They tensed, gripping one another protectively as they waited anxiously to see who had decided to pay them such a late visit. As the door closed behind the person and their eyes all adjusted to the dark room once more, they saw that it was the Prince's younger sister. Neither spoke, and only watched her for any sign of malice or intention of wrongdoings.

"Avatar." Azula spoke softly, her hands coming to wrap around the bars that encased her. She knelt humbly, her face twisted with concern.

Katara said nothing, only watching this foe carefully. Anything she said could be repeated back to the demon prince, anything she did could put Kuval or herself into immediate danger.

"Avatar, I bid you, speak." Azula spoke softly once more. She bowed subserviently, her head rising to regard Katara with both adoration and desperation.

Katara exchanged glances with Kuval before regarding the young Princess of the Fire Nation. "What? What more can you possibly want from me?"

The Princess smiled gratefully, her hands rising to grip the bars of the cage once more. "I have come to inform you that you are not alone. That I will do whatever I can to see you free." She murmured in a hushed voice. It was wise of her to fear whoever could hear of this treacherous speech.

Katara blinked incredulously. "You? A daughter of the Fire Nation, help me?" she fought a chuckle of hysteria. "I must be delusional." Kuval squeezed her shoulder gently to silence her. And so she did. It would be unwise to anger someone who offered a helping hand.

"Please, Avatar-"

"My name is Katara." The Waterbender interrupted, miffed that people never seemed to see past her title. But, perhaps this princess understood. She too, was in a position of great power and reverence.

"Avatar Katara. Please, allow me to help you. I do not want my brother's ambitions destroying this world anymore than you." Azula's voice twisted with panic. Her golden eyes were wide, her breath quickened.

Katara finally relented. "I believe you. But you must help us to escape."

Kuval cleared his throat, his eyes calm and clear. "Our companions will likely be coming for us. The moment you see their flying bison on the horizon, you must come and set us free. In the confusion, we will manage to escape." His voice was steady; his head clear from any emotions or hatred that could cloud his judgment.

Azula nodded. "I will do so." She glanced behind herself, as if expecting to be caught at any moment. "I must leave, but I will be back in the cover of nightfall."

Both Waterbenders bade her farewell with a wave and she quietly crept out of the prison. Kuval and Katara glanced between one another.

"Do you think we can trust her?" Katara questioned doubtfully. She felt weary and distrustful of everyone and everything, save for the young man by her side.

Kuval sighed heavily. "We'll have to. She's the only hope we have of yet." He drew the young Avatar closer to him, hoping to keep her warm and safe from illness in this dank cell. "Now, sleep. It's all we can do."

She obliged rather quickly, her eyelids fluttering closed and her breaths drawing deep and even. Kuval smiled ruefully, choosing to stand vigil this time, as she had done for him. And so, the girl dreamt while the boy watched.


	7. The Abdication

AN: Long time coming...please enjoy. On another note, I've had some people tell me that I've put a bit much of love/sex into my fanfics, considering it is a children's show and all...but I will make several strong points right now:

A) Our characters are at an age where hormones are running strong and sex is pretty much a constant thing on the mind. These kids are 14/15/16 years old! And I know a lot of you who read and enjoy my fics are teenagers. Hell, I'm in my early twenties and I love ATLA! And I remember all too well what it was like being a teen. As an adult, sex is still a big thing. It's one of the primary things that motivates human behaviour.

Basic psychology dictates that everything a person does is to procreate. A woman will dress, style her hair, and put on make-up to attract a mate. A man will become a doctor or lawyer, drive a Mercedes, and buy the half-million-dollar home in order to impress a woman and coax her into sleeping with him. Men become 'providers' to attract women, and women look to attract men that are providers because they desire a man who is willing and able to make that paternal investment in their offspring. SEX IS WHAT PEOPLE ARE CONTANTLY THINKING ABOUT. No amount or religion, order, or societal expectations is going to change that.

B) In the actual ATLA, romance is a big deal, especially in the later seasons. Sokka is seen having love connections with Yue, Suki, and even somewhat flirting with Ty Lee. I remember an episode in the third season where Zuko seems to interrupt some sort of romantic rondezvous between Sokka and Suki where Sokka has his tent lighted with candles and flowers and is posing provocatively in wait for Suki, only to see Zuko wanting to speak with him. To a child's eye, it probably didn't seem like a big deal, and was probably just something sort of confusing. But to the eye of an adult who has been around the block, and knowing how teenagers are, Sokka and Suki were planning on getting hot and heavy, and maybe even 'going to home plate'. Not to mention Sokka wasn't wearing pants...only his tunic...erm...yeah...

C) Yeah, I will admit it, some of my fanfics do have quite a bit of racy/sexy things in them. I was going through Encounter With Embers, one of my very first fanfics, and it does have a lot of sex. Come to think of it, my writing style wasn't as keen back then either. I've been thinking about revamping Encounter With Embers, rewriting and touching up some things. But, I digress. Point being, I am aware that there's sexy stuff in my fics. I put it there knowingly. I decided to put it there. Its a human, natural thing. Hey, this is the real world, and its not always pretty.

Amicable Adversary

THE FLIGHT WAS arduous and long, and neither Sou nor Hita could imagine what or how they could possibly manage to free Katara and Kuval from their imprisonment in the belly of that Fire Nation ship. It took Gyuu some time to catch up with the ship, and even then they kept their distance for fear of the enemy taking notice of their presence. Once they had Prince Zuko's ship in sight the sun had begun its descent in the sky.

Hita wrung her hands nervously, the strain of Katara and Kuval's capture weighing heavily on her nerves. "I guess we'll just lay low until sunset..." she trailed off, her voice raised so that Sou could hear her over the gusting winds.

Sou nodded and turned, his eyes meeting Hita's. "We need to be sneaky and crafty to get past their defenses. Hopefully the guards standing watch won't be too alert." His knuckles were clenching Gyuu's reigns so tightly they were bleaching themselves bone white. The stress of his new comrades capture was catching up with him as well. His chest felt tight and his blood was racing throughout his veins so fast he felt lightheaded. He shook his head, chiding himself to keep it together in this time of uncertainty.

Hita brushed her hair from her forehead and looked towards the faint dot that signified her friend's captor's in the distance. "I won't be of much use for this raid...should I keep Gyuu flying beside the ship while you rescue them?" It was at times like these that Hita wished she had cultivated her Waterbending skills towards battle moreso than healing. If she had, perhaps she could have better assisted during this rescue mission, and perhaps the greater mission that was ever-so-present.

Sou looked thoughtful for a few moments. "My Airbending should be enough to get them out. Okay, just stay within reach of us so when we are running away from fire attacks we won't get our behinds burnt."

They shared a wry grin and laid in wait for the sun to set.

AZULA PACED ABOUT her quarters apprehensively. She had just come back from the Avatar's prison cell and now had much to do. She had to keep watch for the Avatar's comrades, pack a few meager belongings...and perhaps even write a letter of explaination to her beloved brother.

She paused in her pacing and the thought of dissappointing and betraying Zuko nearly brought her to her clutched at her heart and found herself between that proverbial rock and a hard place. On one hand, she would maintain her royal intergrity by bringing the Avatar back to the Fire Nation in chains and be a critical figure in swaying the war to the Fire Nation's advantage. Not to mention remaining in her family's good graces.

But on the other hand, Azula could not mentally, emotionally, or spiritually condone the decimation of the Southern Water Tribe, the capture and possible death of the Avatar who was the world's last hope for balance, and the Fire Nation's tyranny over the rest of the world. She knew peace was the answer, not brutal and dishonorable bloodshed. Every action she commited that assisted the Fire Nation was an action that morally gutted her own self.

She walked to her desk that was meager in comparison to the one she own back in the palace and sat before it. She pulled several sheets of parchment from her drawers and dipped her quill in ink. Perhaps if she wrote to Zuko and explained herself to him...maybe then he could understanding her turmoil and her decisions.

The Firebending Princess proceeded to write the long and overdue explaination to her brother.

ZUKO TOSSED AND turned in the his sleep, his dreams both fitfull and alarming. The Avatar girl and he were before one another, both dressed ornately. She in a kimono of rich blues and pure whites. He in armor of crimson reds and dark ebony. She sat beneath a cherry tree in full blossom, a sketchbook in her lap, and she drew, her quill making colorful lines across her parchment. She looked up at him, her eyes crinkling at the corners as she smiled.

"Won't you sit down? The day is nice, you should enjoy it." her teeth were straight and white, her lips lush and full.

He unwittingly obeyed, seating himself behind her, glancing at her drawings. Ice sculptures and buildings were depicted, streets with walkways and canals, ornate boats gliding along with people using their Bending to move the boats further. Zuko felt as if he were there. It was quite good. He told her so.

"Why thank you!" she smiled that warm smile of hers, and he felt himself flush. "Do you want me to draw you?" she queired softly, her voice like the wind of a butterfly's wing.

He nodded wordlessly, and she turned her page to a new piece of parchment. As she did so an errant strand of hair fell into her face, brushing along her high cheekbone. He moved it for her, tucking the chestnut silk behind her tiny shell of an ear, marveling at the softness of both her hair and her skin.

"You're not dressed appropriately today." she tsked softly, her brows furrowing slightly as she looked over his battle-worn armor. "What should you wear for your portrait?" her deep ocean eyes met his own amber and he found himself tongue tied. She was simply too beautiful, too soft...

"Ah...a tunic and slacks should do." he finally managed, cursing himself for sounding so stupid. The courtyard they sat in was peaceful, birds chirping merrily and bees buzzing about, dipping into the cherry blossoms that bloomed so beautifully. Everything was so serene...

She hummed softly as she drew, her tune one that was unfamiliar to the Prince. Perhaps it was a lullaby from the Northern Water Tribe? It further soothed him, and he leaned against the trunk of the cherry tree, her shoulder mere inches from his own. He picked up a scent, one that smelled of fresh spring after a afternoon rain.

"You smell lovely." he remarked, congratulating himself one saying something remotely intelligent.

She giggled, sounding very much like the teenaged girl she was. So feminine, so pretty...

Zuko leaned in to the Avatar, his fingers running along her defined jawline. Her skin was so dark in comparison to his own, and he founded it both alluring and exotic. "So pretty..." he murmured, leaning in and pressing a kiss to her cheek.

She turned her face to meet his, and his lips brushed over hers. So pink, so soft... he sighed in contentment, pressing gentle kisses over her face. "What is your name? Surely it is a breathtaking as you are?" he whispered huskily to her.

She looked up at him through her thick lashes. So tantalizing... "Katara." she answered breathily.

His fingers traced over her cheekbone. "Katara." he repeated, nuzzling her cheek. "So lovely." A bird called out a song of glee, reflecting his own emotions uncannily.

She pulled away. "Now let me finish my drawing, Zuko." she chided softly, her cheeks flushed in an enticing hue.

"Can't I kiss you? Once more?" he questioned, his fingers stroking her silken hair. He felt so intoxicated, so soothed, so relaxed...as if he'd drunken a flask of wine on a warm spring afternoon, the sun spilling onto his face.

"Not yet." she replied, hastily scrawling curved lines onto the page.

He accepted her reply without arguement, leaning back against the tree trunk once more, closing his eyes. The birds continued warbling, the melody akin to the lullaby Katara, the Avatar, had hummed just moments before.

"Done." she finally announced. He opened his eyes and she presented the sketchpad to him. He grasped it, and felt his blood run cold. His depiction wore a silken tunic and pants, but they seemed to be wet or even soaked in blood. He stood upon a pyre of bodies clad in the colors of the Water tribes, burning. The flames rose upon them, even dancing from his fingertips, and his expression was maniacal, mad, cackling. And upon his face was a burn. A scar which disfigured his face covered his left eye, even singing towards his ear.

"What...?" his breath had been stolen from him.

Her smile held a hint of malice, but her voice remained sweet and light. "Do you like it? I think it resembles you perfectly!" her ocean eyes pierced right through him, gutting him more efficiently than a weapon ever could.

The sketchpad began melting away, the colors all running into one another, becoming an obsidian blur in his hands. The cherry tree began shedding it's blossoms, the pink darkening to a red, becoming like watercolors running and streaming together. It was as if a bloody river was running from the sky to the earth. The Avatar's kimono blurred, the designs becoming less complex, and her clothing appeared to be dirtied and torned. Her gossamer hair became mussed, her face scratched, her lips that he had been kissing only moments before cut and bleeding slightly.

They were in a dank prison cell, and Zuko felt as if they had already been here...that this event had already happened. She knelt protectively next to a prone form, a boy clad in Water Tribe clothing, seemingly beaten and unconcious. She had been crying, her tear stains running down her dirtied cheeks. "You monster." she cried bitterly, her voice breaking as tears overwhelmed her.

Zuko shook his head. "No, you're wrong...I..." the Prince protested feebly. He felt so confused, so dizzied...hadn't he just been kissing her? Hadn't she been dressed in the resplendent kimono? Hadn't they been enjoying the sunny afternoon under the cherry tree? Why did this have to go so wrong?

"You're a blood thirsty beast, setting fire to everything you touch!" she accused, weeping tears of anguish. She seemed so small, so helpless, so in need of protection...he longed to hold her, to let her lament her agony into him, to let him take her pain as his own.

"Please, believe me! I never meant to cause you harm!" he shouted. But he was falling, swirling into the darkness, a black vortex of water. A deep ocean, cold and unwelcoming. He couldn't breath, and the Avatar's sobs echoed agin and again, reverberating in his head. You monster...you monster...

Zuko awoke with a start, drenched in a cold sweat, gasping for breath. No, he couldn't die! Not like this!

But the spinning vortex was nowhere to be found, and he was safe and sound. The only noise was the gentle listing of the ship, creaking every so often, rocking back and forth. Mai's breaths rising and falling, even and strong. His own heart beat, slowing, strong, unfailing.

His hair had come unbound, probably from his tossing and turning, and it fell upon his shoulders. He wiped the pestering strands that stuck to the sweat on his temples and looked about his room. A candle danced and sputtered at his bedside, casting the room in a soft, golden glow.

His dream had been so real. So disturbing. So...strangely erotic at the beginning. He groaned softly, laying back down, staring up at the ceiling of his bedchambers. What did it all mean? He frowned, bringing a hand to touch his left eye. The skin there so soft and young, unblemished by any sort of mark the Avatar had drawn on him.

It was in times like this that he wished his Uncle Iroh was around. The man was so philosophical and spiritual. Surely he would know what it all meant. Perhaps he would ask him once he returned to the Fire nation, the Avatar in tow.

He scowled, her voice shrieking about what a monster he was resounding in his memories. Katara... He sat up once more, sliding out of bed. Sleep would not come now, not after that strangely prophetic nightmare. He slipped on a long robe and left his quarters. Surely the Avatar was doing some sort of Spirit Magic to make him dream such things...he'd just have to find out.

AZULA ROLLED THE parchment carefully, tying it with a red cord. She debated over leaving it at Zuko's door, but didn't want to risk waking him or running into Honshi. She knew he would patrol every so often to check on his friend's safety. That was not a delay she could afford, and if Honshi happened to read her written confessions...well, that would be detrimental to the entire plan she devised with the Avatar.

So instead she left her scroll on her desk, making sure it was uncluttered and obviously meant to catch one's attention. Ty Lee or Mai would go through her room and be sure to give the message to Zuko. Or maybe even Zuko himself, feeling betrayed and abandonned, would come into her chambers, searching for some sort of answer to the nagging questions that would plague him.

It would have to be enough. Azula had more pressing issues to attend to. She gathered the meager belongings she'd decided to bring with her and quietly slipped out of her room, ducking amongst the shadows to make it the ship's deck. She would have to look for the Avatar's companions, making sure to get in contact with them before they attacked her or alerted anyone to thier presence.

TY LEE lay in bed, sobbing softly as she thought of her rejection of Honshi over and over. Why hadn't she allowed herself that small dose of happiness by reciprocating his feelings? She truly found him to be handsome, and held a fraction of affection for him herself. Only she'd never had the courage to mention it, as both he and her were honor bound to protect the Prince and the Princess, respectively. She wiped at her tears, swallowing a hiccuping sob. Oh Honshi...

Footsteps, barely perceptible, whispered past her bedroom quarters. It caught her attention, as they were too light to be Honshi's. She had heard his footsteps pace throughout the halls, stopping by often to see that all was well with her and the others. And they were not likely to be any of the other guards, nor Zuko's. Mai was likely to be busy with Zuko...in ways Ty Lee pereferred not to think about. So that left only one person: Azula.

Ty Lee slipped out of bed. Azula was her dear friend, and it could be likely that something was weighing heavily on her mind as well. Ty Lee recalled well how the massacre at the Southern Water Tribe had gutted Azula. Ty Lee dressed hurriedly. Perhaps she could confide in Azula of Honshi's love declaration. Azula would know what to do...

She slipped out of her bedroom, her footsteps even lighter than her friend's had been.

HONSHI PACED ABOUT the halls, his mind seemingly ready to burst with all of the thoughts perpetuating within. It was unlikely he would manage to find sleep on this night. Not when Ty Lee had rejected him without ample explanation. And when her expression belied every word that came out of her mouth. As if she hadn't meant to say what she did, but she had for some reason he couldn't quite comprehend.

Ty Lee...are you hurting? Do you long for me as I long for you...? Honshi leaned against the corridor's wall, rubbing his temples. He was loyal to Zuko. Zuko was his soverign, his friend, and he could even go so far as to say that he was like his own brother, his flesh and blood. But was he perhaps taking his devotion to Zuko too far? Was Ty Lee taking her own subserviance towards Azula too far?

He couldn't be sure. He sighed heavily, then blinked in surprise as he saw Zuko approaching him. "What're are you doing awake? Is everything alright?" Honshi pushed off from the wall to stand attention before his Prince.

Zuko seemed to be in such a conflict of emotion, it was difficult for Honshi to pick out any one in particular. "The Avatar...she's bewitching me, I swear it!" he announced breathlessly.

Honshi arched a brow, regarding his prince uneasily. "...my Lord...?" he managed to question, observing Zuko carefully. He didn't seem like he had suffered a head injury...

Zuko's hands came to grip Honshi's shoulders and he shook his guard slightly. "She came to me in my dream. She drew me. And then everything melted. And we were down in the ship's dungeon again. And she cried out, calling me a monster..." he murmured, frantic at this point.

"...Zuko..." Honshi raised his hand and lightly slapped Zuko on the cheek. "You can't be serious!"

Zuko shook his head, his hand coming to his cheek. "Honshi...I'm losing it." the Prince covered his face with his hands and groaned softly. "She must be using her Spirit Powers to communicate with me! I know it!"

"Or...maybe you just have some sort of strange tie to this girl. Maybe you pissed her off in your prior life as well as this one." Honshi suggested lamely. Such fables held an inkling of truth to them, such as friendships lasting over many seperate lives, or that there were alternate realities where things occured differently...

Zuko smacked himself in the forehead. "Is it possible to have such ties?! Honestly Honshi, you're a nutcase!" he cried, slumping down against the wall Honshi had leaned against only moments before.

Honshi crouched next to Zuko. "Do you realize how crazy you're sounding right now?" he gently informed the other. Zuko growled softly.

"There's just something about her." the Prince finally admitted aloud.

"There is no doubt that she is quite lovely. And exotic, being from the Water Tribe and all." Honshi reassured his friend. He sat beside Zuko, sighing softly. "The same as there being something about Ty Lee...I don't know how to explain it, but I will win her affections...somehow..."

Zuko turned to Honshi. "So what happened when you went to check on her?" he inquired curiously. Honshi snorted disdainfully. Zuko blinked. "What, did you try to make a move on her or something? You clod!" Zuko berated.

Honshi rolled his eyes. "Idiot. I merely told her of my affections and she rejected me." he shoved Zuko, though playfully, and Zuko shoved him back.

"That's rough, buddy." he mocked teasingly, pulling Honshi in for a mock hug.

Honshi grit his teeth and pinched Zuko's nose. "You're so empathetic." he snarled. He was sorely tempted to smack the hand that pinched the bridge of Zuko's nose, but then Zuko would probably do something worse in retaliation.

Zuko smacked at Honshi's hand, inadvertantly causing damage to his nose. "Ow!" he yelped, cupping his nose protectively.

Honshi laughed. Zuko had done well enough on his own with hurting himself. "That's rough, buddy." he parroted gaily.

Zuko scowled at his friend. "Well, I was going to tell you how to win Ty Lee's heart, but not now that you've marred my beautiful face." He checked to see if anything was bleeding or broken, but all seemed well.

"Don't expect me to kiss it and make it better." Honshi informed his friend, much like one would make a death threat.

Zuko smirked. "I'll have Mai do that for you, thank you very much." he pulled himself up from off the ground as Honshi winced.

"Ouch. Thanks a lot." Honshi muttered. Hi slongtime friend had just non-verbally throw his rejection back into his face. Zuko's hand appeared in his line of vision, and Honshi automatically took it. Zuko pulled his companion up to his feet.

"I'm sorry. Just start doing little thoughtful things and she'll come around. Now that she knows you like her, you can give her little girts, make her little trinkets, you know...girls like that stuff." Zuko advised.

Honshi nodded. "I'll give it a try. Thanks. Now you go get some sleep."

Both boys jumped, startled suddenly by a loud noise coming from within the belly of the ship. "Sleep will have to wait until later." Zuko yelled as they both started racing towards the engine room where the noise had originated.

THE AVATAR'S AIRBENDING companion stole onto the ship quietly, waving to the girl astride the flying bison as if to signal a reassurance. Azula waited until he got close enough, then she slunk out of the shadows, sneaking up and grabbing him. She covered his mouth before any protests could alert Fire Nation soldiers standing watch throughout the ship. She could feel his heart racing in his chest, his body trembling with nerves and fear.

"Don't fret, Airbender. I'm Princess Azula, and I want to help you free the Avatar." she whispered quickly to the stuggling boy.

His struggles ceased and she released him. He turned to face her. "Truly?" he questioned, seemingly surprised at her blatant betrayal of her people.

Azula nodded. "Yes. Follow me, we need to do this quickly." But as Azula turned, she ran straight into Ty Lee.

"Azula! What's going on?" Ty Lee demanded, though she keep her voice low so as not to draw attention.

Azula looked back at the Airbender who seemed distraught at these interruptions. The Princess looked back to her compaion. "Ty Lee, who do you serve first and foremost?" she asked outright.

Ty Lee balked at the interrogation. "You, of course!" she hissed, offended that Azula had to even ask such a question. She was trying her best to understand why on earth Azula was behaving so strangely, but now was not the time to ask questions.

Azula nodded. "I know. Then you must assist the Avatar's companions and myself in her rescue. Go to our engine room and disable the motor. That will slow Zuko down enough that he won't be able to go after the Avatar for some time. After you have broken the components, come to the surface and wait for us to return with the Avatar. Do you understand?" her words were clipped and concise.

Ty Lee nodded, pausing to give Azula a quick hug. "I knew you would find the right way." she murmured to her dearest friend before running off to do her Eminence's bidding.

Azula watched the acrobat leave for a moment and turned to the boy. "C'mon, let's go." she grabbed his wrist, guiding him down to where the Avatar and her Water Tribe friend were imprisoned. The halls were dark, light by only meager torches here and there, but Azula knew the routes by heart.

Strange noises, like metal clanging, resounded throughout the ship and Azula held back a smile. The boy said nothing either, merely allowing her to drag him further into the ship. He was quite trusting, though she supposed it was because he was a monk. Perhaps he could sense her good intentions despite her having commited sins for the Fire Nation previously.

"Not much further." and they were at the door of the dungeon. Azula entered, shedding light on the Avatar and her companion. They were close to one another, probably disturbed by the loud noises, but they stood and called the Airbender's name when their eyes adjusted to the light.

Azula opened their cell with the spare set of keys. "Hurry, we don't have much time." she beckoned. Katara and Sou both went to either of Kuval's sides, assisting him in walking since he had been so badly beaten by Zuko's soldiers. They left the prison hurriedly, hoping that they would not run into any of the few night watchmen who patrolled the ship. Though they were probably preoccupied with Ty Lee's engine ploy.

Azula sincerely hoped that they could escape. If not, then both she and Ty Lee were as equally doomed as Katara and her friends.


	8. The Abdication Part Two

AN: Hey all! Come and witness the daring escape of Katara and crew! Hope you enjoy!

AMICABLE ADVERSARY

KATARA WOKE TO a soft touch, stroking her face and her hair. She turned to the source, her eyes falling upon Kuval's bruised face gazing down at her. She felt oddly safe and strangely comforted.

"Hey." He greeted her softly, his fingers running through her hair, seemingly untangling her long locks little by little.

"Kuval." She murmured his name, her voice hoarse from sleep and her eventful day. She felt so weary, so drained. She raised a hand to come in contact with his cheek. Stubble greeted her, and her ran her finger experimentally over it. Strange, she hadn't know Kuval was able to grow a beard.

"Katara." The boy, no, man breathed in response, eyes closing to her touch. Her fingertips ran along his nose, over his lips, and he fought the urge to kiss them. Kuval opened his eyes, gazing down upon the Avatar. Even though she was beaten, bruised, and imprisoned, she was still a vision. "How are you feeling?" he queried.

"I should be asking you that." The Avatar answered, shifting slightly to find a more comfortable position, glancing back up at him when she had finished. Her hand grasped one of the braids which was still intact after the misfortune they had come across today.

"I'm fine. Nothing Hita can't heal when we're rescued." he said optimistically, smiling softly. His hands traced over Katara's features, so delicate and sculpted. Her touches had offered him a small dose of comfort and he hoped to do the same in return for her.

She sighed softly in response, closing her eyes, wishing she could go back to sleep. But no...not at a time like this. Sou and Hita would be coming at any moment to rescue Kuval and herself, and Azula would help them to escape from this Spirits-forsaken ship.

"You know..." Kuval began conversationally, idly braiding several strands of Katara's hair as he spoke, "I asked your parents for your hand in marriage nearly a year ago."

Katara's eyes flew open and she regarded Kuval in wonder. So she had been desired by at least Kuval. Perhaps even others! And here she was, thinking that no one wanted to marry her...

And Kuval...her friend, her brother's best friend. He...asked for her hand. He loved her? It seemed so...for he protected her during the Siege of the Northern Water Tribe, had comforted her over Sokka's death, had left the safety of their Tribe to accompany her on her journey to master all four elements...he must love her, and deeply at that.

"You did?" she questioned disbelievingly.

He nodded, a blush gracing his high cheekbones, making him seem even more handsome. "Yes. They turned me down, saying that something greater was in store for you. I assumed it was another nobleman with greater wealth and higher standing...but you never had a betrothal necklace, and..." he trailed off, his words both sad and longing. "Well...I suppose with you being the Avatar and all...well, they knew you'd have to leave and master the elements. You couldn't become anyone's wife."

His tone became bitter, and by every right it should have been. Not only had he been cheated out of a life with Katara, but both of them had been lurched from their peaceful lives into a duck and run lifestyle, the Fire Nation hot on their heels.

"...you love me?" she was barely audible, but he had heard well enough.

His eyes locked with hers, blue on blue, and she saw it in his gaze. He adored her, loved her, worshiped her. "I love you more than you or the Spirits could ever know." he told her gently.

She blushed, trying her best not to bury her face in his lap to hide in embarrassment. "I never knew...I figured you thought of me as Sokka's annoying little sister." A pang of hurt resounded in her breast, thinking of her brother, how she held him in her arms as his life-blood seeped onto them both...

"Pretty, yes. Annoying, no. And don't worry, I asked Sokka if it would be alright before I even asked your parents." Kuval reassured her. He too, felt the salt in the wound, missing his friend dearly.

She sat up, chuckling slightly. "What did he say?"

Kuval grinned. "He warned me that I better not hurt you ever or he'd take my life with his own hands, best friend or not."

Katara smiled softly. That was so very Sokka, wanting both Kuval and herself to be happy, yet so protective over her. She thought of the last days she'd spent with him before his death, laughing and joking about his upcoming wedding, spending those precious moments together confiding in one another... Katara felt her eyes sting with tears. She'd never given Yue and Sokka the baby blanket she'd spent so much time making. It lay it her room, carefully wrapped and adorned with a bow.

If she could not bring her brother back, there would be no need for the baby blanket. Not now...

"I'll bring him back, Kuval. I'll defeat the Fire Nation, and bring everyone back..." her voice trailed off, wavering beneath the extreme emotion she felt.

"And...when you and I return to the Northern Water Tribe...perhaps I can ask your parents again..?" he questioned carefully, for Katara had not revealed whether she'd be happy to marry him or not.

Katara looked away, her face coloring once more, and she pressed her hands to her burning cheeks. But before she could answer a loud clanging sound carried throughout the ship. The door of their dungeon opened, blinding them with light that poured in from the hall. Two figures stood in the door frame, shadowed by the light shining behind them.

"Sou?" Katara questioned, recognizing the boy's smaller frame. She and Kuval stood, though his injuries had weakened him severely. Katara grasped his arm to help support him.

Azula stepped forward, unlocking their cell. "Hurry, we don't have much time." she beckoned in a hushed tone. Sou stepped forward, and together he and Katara helped Kuval limp out of the cell. Azula led the way, ducking whenever a guard rushed towards the engine room.

"What was that noise?" Katara questioned softly, making reference to the loud clang that she and Kuval had heard.

Azula looked around the hall before proceeding. "I had Ty Lee go and disrupt the engine of the ship." She began scaling the stairs that led to the upper deck of the ship.

"So they won't be able to follow us?" Kuval inquired, making sure to keep his voice down. He held back a groan of pain as Sou and Katara helped him up the stairs.

Azula threw open the door to the upper deck. "That's the plan anyway." she responded, ushering the others through before slamming the door shut. She looked about for Ty Lee, having expected her to get to the deck of the ship first since she was traveling by herself.

"Guys!" Ty Lee beckoned, standing close to where Hita was flying Gyuu close to the ship. It was so dark on the deck they all could scarcely make out one another.

Azula sighed in relief. "Let's get out of here before-" Honshi and Zuko bolted through the door, and Azula realized that she had spoken too soon.

"Azula! They're escaping! Stop them!" Zuko cried, gathering flames in his hands to volley at the prisoners. He couldn't let the Avatar escape! Not now, when he'd been so close to achieving his goals! And certainly not when she was bewitching him so!

Ty Lee ran forward, and Zuko paused in his attack, uncertain about what was happening. She stuck Zuko's pressure points, effectively disabling him. "I'm sorry Zuko!" the acrobat cried as her crown Prince slumped to the deck.

Honshi blinked, shocked. "Ty Lee? What on earth-" he stopped himself, unable to believe that Ty Lee would commit such treason against the Fire Nation and the future Fire Lord.

Ty Lee looked away from Honshi. "I am loyal to Azula first." she said softly. Her friendship to the princess was not because of political advantage either. She was willing to be an outlaw to help Azula accomplish what she believed was right.

Hita brought Gyuu up higher, and Sou and Katara helped Kuval onto Gyuu's saddle. Azula, torn between the Avatar and her friend, Ty Lee, and Honshi and her brother, paused. What could she do? What should she do?

Honshi grit his teeth, going over to Zuko's side to see if he was alright. Finding that Zuko was basically unharmed, though stunned and unable to speak, Honshi stood and drew one of his arrows. "Then...I suppose we must fight." He had sworn undying loyalty to his Prince and would not renege on it for love of a female. And if Ty Lee had permanently harmed Zuko...

Ty Lee bit her lip, unwilling to lose her cool. Though she cared for Honshi, she knew that she was doing what was right. "Yes, I suppose we must." She moved lightning fast, knowing her speed and acrobatics had a keen advantage over Honshi's arrow. She struck each pressure point that would effectively disable Honshi's ability to even lift his arrow and he sank to the deck of the ship.

"Why?" Honshi gasped, struggling to catch the breath that Ty Lee had knocked out of him. Azula and Ty Lee's evident betrayal stunned and confused him. Didn't they realize that releasing the Avatar would entirely ruin any plans the Fire Nation had been conceiving?

Tears stung her eyes, blurring her vision. "I'm sorry." she whispered to the man she secretly cared for more than she could ever admit. She turned away from him, certain that any chance for them to ever be together and know the comfort of one another was effectively destroyed.

Azula had jumped onto Gyuu's back and extended her hand to Ty Lee. Soldiers were running to the deck, having finally discerned where the conflict was occurring. Ty Lee's sabotage of the engine had clearly distracted them.

"Attack them!" Honshi roared, seeing how Zuko was still mute and in shock. The guards, stunned to see their leader incapacitated, their Princess apparently switching sides, and the Avatar escaping, managed to overcome their shock and obey their second's command. Ty Lee grabbed Azula's hand as the flames licked past her. It burned, it hurt, but she ignored it.

"Yip yip!" Sou cried, slapping Gyuu's reigns. The beast responded, escaping the flames licking towards them. As they flew away from the ship, the soldiers seemingly discerned their defeat and ceased fire. The Fire Nation vessel became smaller as the distance expanded between them.

Katara sank into the saddle, attempting to catch her breath. "Wow..." she murmured, looking to her companions, new and old. Sou, Kuval, Hita, and now Azula and Ty Lee. They were a band of teenagers with hopes of saving the world. A new family, a new group. Friends, companions, and partners having narrowly escaped from their enemy. It was almost thrilling, in a way.

Azula and Ty Lee sat close to one another, catching their breath as the gravity of their actions weighed upon them. They were trembling, though neither brought attention to one another's shock.

"Are you alright?" Azula questioned, appraising Ty Lee's burns instead of the fact that they had just become outlaws. The burns really looked quite nasty.

Ty Lee gazed upon her wounds. They weren't severe by Fire bending standards, and she hadn't felt them in the adrenaline of escape. "Oh. I didn't even notice..."

"Here, let me see." Hita offered gently, scooting to sit beside the two Fire Nation girls. They turned their attention to her questioningly. "I'm a healer." she assured them.

Ty Lee presented her burns, which were primarily on her back and shoulders, and observed as Hita performed her healing. Such talent would be highly revered in the Fire Nation. "Amazing." she uttered as the flesh knit and mended to become unmarred and whole once again.

Hita smiled softly. "I'm came along to provide healing for Katara as she mastered all of the elements. We've been friends for many many moons now." She offered a comforting pat to Ty Lee's arm and shared a smile with Katara. "Thank you for helping Kuval and Katara to escape."

Ty Lee shared a smile with Azula. "I too, have been friends with Azula for many moons and have sworn my undying fealty to her. When she deigned to save the Avatar I agreed wholeheartedly. If she has sworn to help Katara, then I also swear to do the same."

Katara felt her heart swell. So many people had the heart to offer their assistance in this endeavor. She felt the support and love keenly. "We're a family now. Through thick and thin, we'll always stick together. We have to preserve the peace that Avatar Aang worked so hard to attain."

Kuval nodded in agreement. "We've made it this far. Now where to?"

Hita rolled her eyes. "Let's get you healed first before we even think of our next step." Kuval, being wounded and in pain, did not argue as Hita resolved his injuries.

Azula frowned thoughtfully. "Well, it seems you are a Waterbending master, and now have acquired an Airbending tutor and now a Firebending tutor as well. The Earth Kingdom is the next logical option. Zuko had deduced the same, following your trail in the order of the elements you needed to master." she addressed Katara respectfully.

Katara's own brows furrowed. "What is the Fire Nation's plan?" Not only would Azula provide tutelage for Firebending, but she also possessed intelligence on her own brother's plans. And a warrior like Ty Lee would be a welcome addition to their team. Her skills were unsurpassed.

The ex-Fire Nation Princess settled comfortably into Gyuu's saddle. "Our father appointed Zuko with the duty of finding and capturing you to secure our Nation's success in the war we are attempting to wage again. Avatar Aang foiled our previous attempt one hundred years before. Now that Sozin's Comet is approaching again, we want to utilize it again to initiate war. The effects of the Fire Nation wrangling to Comet would be devastating. Zuko is a loyal son to the Fire Nation and expects to become Fire Lord if he can win this war. He will be your biggest adversary."

Katara felt a chill. There was so much in the space between her and Zuko already. What she saw in his eyes both frightened and exhilarated her. "We cannot let him succeed. He's already wiped out the Southern Water Tribe and killed a good majority of our warriors in the Northern Water Tribe. He cannot be permitted to rule the entire world as such."

Azula flinched at the mention of the Southern Water Tribe's demise. "I was responsible for the Southern Water Tribe. I am so sorry..." she bowed her head.

Katara blinked and her breath hitched. This Princess had knowingly destroyed her sister tribe. The void of her dead brethren ached. "...you have saved me from the Fire Nation's grasp. No grudges will be held for past deeds done." she found herself replying. There was no time for petty harsh feelings. Not when the world and their survival was at stake.

They were all young. Mistakes were to be expected. It was how you took responsibility for them that truly mattered. "Do not bow in apology for such things. The future is more important." She touched Azula's shoulders.

Her amber eyes were so much like Zuko's that Katara wondered if she could ever forget that man again. He had imprinted himself upon her life, like a birthmark or a scar that could never be erased. Damn him...

"So...head to the Earth Kingdom?" Sou questioned from his perch on Gyuu's massive head. He had remained silent throughout this whole interaction; this many women in his presence was highly unusual for him and he felt a bit out of place. Shyness was one of his major follies.

Katara looked amongst her companions. "Let's go to the city of Ba Sing Se. It's the closest major city from this location. And it is heavily populated, and therefore the chances of encountering an appropriate Earthbending teacher is high."

Seemingly satisfied with her answer, Sou turned from his companions and focused on the direction of their flight. Ba Sing Se it was. A course of action, now determined, offered a dose of relief. The tension sank out of the teens unanimously and they all fell into their own thoughts.

Azula and Ty Lee sat beside one another, taking comfort in the familiarity of their company in such a new and unknown circumstance. Neither had awaken that day knowing that this would be their outcome. Sleep found them quickly, and they remained together, their hands intertwined.

Hita, exhausted from healing so many today, also slipped off into rest without pause. Tomorrow would be another day to handle the rest of the details. For tonight, all she needed to concern herself with was regaining her strength.

Kuval spared a glance at Katara and wondered if they would be able to speak of what had occurred before they were interrupted by their own escape. He didn't know if she liked him enough to want to court one another, nor did he knew if they would survive into adulthood. They had already come close to their demise. Perhaps it was best not to think of such arbitrary things when their lives were at stake...

Katara leaned back, her eyes feeling suddenly heavy. As she sank into unconsciousness, Zuko's face flashed before her. He was glaring menacingly down upon her. And she felt the weight of his intent.

ZUKO FOUND HIS voice as the flying bison disappeared into the horizon. "NO! NO!" He screamed, his cry cracking with the strain. Not only had the Avatar and her companion escaped, but his own sister and her friend had assisted them in doing so and were now gone themselves. His heart burst from the betrayal and his whole body trembled from the new reality.

The soldiers, loyal and devoted to their liege, assisted him to his feet, making queries about his health and well being. He dismissed their concerns with a terse snap and they turned their attentions to Honshi instead. Honshi was a little more gracious, thanking them for their care and assistance before dismissing them.

"What shall we do now, Sir?" they questioned blindly, unsure if they were to pursue the Avatar or to return to the Fire Nation. Surely Zuko would have to report such a defeat..? Their resources were not enough to warrant a chase after the Avatar either, since one had not been expected.

"After them! What else?" Zuko roared. He had no time or patience for his soldier's incompetence when the Avatar was literally taking flight.

Another soldier bowed nervously. "Sire, with all due respect...the engines have been compromised and need to be repaired first before we can go...well, anywhere, to be frank." They all seemed to know that their lives were on the line if their failures were unforgivable, despite their own Prince's obvious defeat.

Zuko growled with frustration. "So be it. You are dismissed." They nodded in unison and left to see to the ship's repairs.

Honshi turn to his long time friend and grimaced. "I'm sorry." Was all he could manage. Such simple words to address a bevy of emotion. They had become too confident too quickly it seemed. They had also underestimated the Avatar and the powers she possessed. It was in all likelihood best to err on the side of caution from this point on when dealing with her lest she catch them off guard again.

Zuko scowled softly, for failure was not something he ever experienced to this caliber. He'd always excelled at everything he deigned to try. And to blunder so badly on a mission that was imperative to succeed at...

Frustration roiled within his breast. That wretched Avatar foiled all of his plans! He should have killed her when he'd had her in his grasp. But, no, he had wanted the glory and honors of parading her captive form throughout the Fire Nation straight to his father's throne room in the palace. He was directly confronting his own arrogance and narrow-sightedness through this harsh lesson.

And Agni knew what his father would say when he returned home with only his crippling failures. Would his father afford him a second chance? Or would Zuko be punished severely for his shortcomings? He felt the shocking chill of uncertainty.

He regarded Honshi. "I'm not certain what to tell my father first: that the Avatar escaped or that Azula helped her to do it." he rasped. His sister's sudden betrayal was a breath-taking blow. Ty Lee's betrayal wasn't as surprising, considering her loyalty to Azula, but the princess's change of heart was alarming.

Though Azula had been sinking into a depression ever since she had decimated the Southern Water Tribe. He had seen all of the signs of her dissatisfaction with their deeds and plans. Azula had been the softer of the two of them, especially so after their mother had passed away where as Zuko himself was stronger, more determined, and could, at times, push his conscience aside.

"Either order of information would likely enrage him." Honshi conceded morbidly. He knew Fire Lord Ozai and he knew his temper well.

Zuko keep his features straight and expressionless. "I have failed the most important mission of my life." he muttered miserably. He felt like crying out as a child would, or screaming to the skies as only a man in complete anguish could.

Honshi clapped him on the shoulder companionably. "It is only a minor setback. We merely underestimated the Avatar's prowess. This time we will be prepared." Honshi always knew what to say whenever the situation seemed bleak. It was something Zuko appreciated intensely about his friend.

He felt marginally better, knowing that Honshi would have his back regardless of the outcome. If his father stripped his title and banished him to the furthest breaches of the Earth Kingdom, Honshi would still be ever by his side, loyal through and trhough.

"I suppose we should head back to the Fire Nation once the engines are repaired. We don't have enough supplies to make it through the Earth Kingdom to hunt the Avatar, nor the resources. We should invest in a larger ship, with men who can scout the land." He felt a migraine growing in the back of his eyes. "Tch. Hunting for the Avatar throughout the Earth Kingdom will be like finding the proverbial needle in the haystack."

Honshi snorted. "It will be diverting, to say the least."

Zuko laughed outright. "Well said Honshi. I'm going to draft a letter to my father to inform him of the Avatar's escape and Azula's betrayal. It will perhaps soften the blow for my return if it is a carrier pigeon-hawk who delivers the message first."

Honshi merely nodded in agreement, a slight bow his non-verbal goodbye as Zuko stalked off to write the unimaginable. He strode through the tight halls of the ship, ignoring soldiers as they acknowledged his roaming presence. Azula's room was on the way to his own and he found himself pause outside of it. Had she packed before her departure, knowingly ready to assist the Avatar in her escape? Or had she done it impulsively in the midst of an insomnia ridden night?

His hand tentatively reached out, his fingers brushing the knob of the door. Did he dare? The Fire Nation prince took a deep breath and opened his sister's quarters. They were not well lit, so he floundered in the dark for her wall sconces and lit them with a bit of his Bending.

In the dim glow of the room, he saw that Azula's belongings were all present, though if he were to go through her closet he suspected simple articles of clothing were missing. Any money Azula may have had in her coin purse was likely gone too. He strode of to her desk, taking note that the surface was empty save fro a scroll of parchment.

Could it be a letter? A good-bye of sorts? An explanation, at the very least? His hands trembled. It didn't even seem real that Azula had done such a thing. The handwriting was coiled and scrawling, as Azula's handwriting had always been. He hurriedly lit her candles and sat to read it.

_Dearest brother,_

_I can no longer condone the acts of the Fire Nation and its royal family. I do not wish to see the destruction of the Avatar, nor the violence and aggression that will follow as Sozin's Comet arcs through the sky. The Avatar must remain alive and unfettered to keep balance within this world. Uncle Iroh has made such implicitly clear._

_I cannot, however, deter your free will. If you feel you must capture the Avatar to secure your seat on the throne, then so be it. Just know that I will be tutoring the Avatar in the arts of Firebending and I will stop you at all costs should you attempt to harm her. She can ensure the future; something the Fire Nation Monarchy cannot._

_I never wished for us to become enemies, let alone this way. You have been a comfort to me in our lives, and I will miss you more than you ever shall know. I love you dearly, and you will always be a brother to me. Perhaps somehow, sometime in this life, we will be reunited and not have to strike each other down upon next seeing one another. _

_So...when this war begins and the Avatar ends it, I will attempt to persuade her to spare your life. And if I fail, if the Avatar is vanquished, I only hope that you would give me the same consideration. I love you and in the certainty that we will meet again, please remember this._

_ Azula_

Tears stung his eyes and trailed down his face. Oh, Azula... His hand moved off their own accord, crumpling her hastily jotted note. He groaned, his emotions overwhelming him to near hysteria, his hands burying and fisting into his hair. "How can I protect you when I'm not there?" he croaked. Azula, his baby sister, always there, consistent, sharing in their victories and trials...

He felt a surge of anger. Anger over his sister's actions, over his father's expectations, over his mother's untimely death. At how unfair and twisted the world had become. That such things could occur. How had this happened?

With a heavy heart he searched through Azula's desk, finding her stationary and writing implements. He had a letter to address his father concerning this woman he once called family and the woman who he had to capture if he wanted to become the next Fire Lord.


End file.
